To Hell With Fate
by xloveisacookiex
Summary: With Hunters secret now revealed, Bella and the band, E Mc2, are now all vampires. What would happen, if decades later, she were to meet a certain bronzed hair vampire that we all know? Sequel to Musical Closure. Must read Musical Closure first to read!
1. Prologue The Rude Awakening

**AN:**

**ME: I own my now completed story, Musical Closure!  
CROWD: WOO-HOO!!!**

**ME: I own my now completed story, Picking up the Piece!**

**TWILIGHT: But, you don't own me!**

**ME: I know. I know. I'm so sad. **

Prologue- The Rude Awakening (BPOV)

(recap of Chapter 9- Sorry Don't Cut It. Not One Bit.)

_This must be the price of immortality. It feels like fire is running through me. Ironic really. Fire will be the only thing able to destroy me if I make it through the change, _were my last thoughts before I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes. The burning feeling had wandered away. My heart had pumped its last beats, and then it gave out. The burning feeling stayed in my throat, but only a little. My eyesight was so much sharper. It made me ashamed of my human vision. I heard animals scurry by, birds chirping their sweet songs.

"Izzy?"

I turned to the sound. Hunter. His voice sounded more melodic, like a steady stream. He had the angular face he had when Victoria attacked. His black hair framed his eyes, which were a butterscotch color, not the brown eyes he walked around with normally. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're squishing me, pirate!" He laughed out. Oh yeah. I'm a newborn. I had more strength than a normal vampire.

I grinned sheepishly, and looked around. I saw Nixie and Jared on a bed, both silent. I didn't see Elliot though.

"Elliot woke up before you. He's in the other room." Hunter said, making his way through a door. Then I noticed that we were in a cottage. It was nice, not disheveled. It had an airy feel of elegance, and yet it seemed modern like. The walls were a white, the trimmings a black. It had several paintings on it, all very modern like. The room had a very mod mood in it.

I followed Hunter, and was immediately awed by the room I had walked into. It had a baby blue wall, and beige sand colored trimmings. It had paintings of life houses, boats, and oceanic life. It made me feel as if I were actually at the beach.

I saw Elliot. He was a bit taller, probably by three inches. He looked more muscular, and was looking out a window. He had the same dirt blonde hair I faintly remembered from my now dimmed memories. He turned to us, smiling. He had the same face, made a bit more angular. His hair framed his face, making his face seem even more angular than how it really was. His eyes were a bright red.

"Izzy! I'm so glad you're awake." He said, hugging me. His voice was now a bit deeper, and it sounded like honey, smooth. Strange. I didn't have to reach up by much to muss Elliot's hair up. And he got even taller, so I should be just tall enough to reach his hair. I guess he noticed my frown, since he asked me, "What's wrong Iz?"

"Strange. You have a mirror, Hunter?" I asked, realizing I had no damn idea how I looked. My eyes went wide opened with shock, at the difference of my vice. It was melodic, like music. It was like bells chiming in the wind.

He nodded, and left to go to some other room. He came back, with a full length mirror. I looked in it. And what I saw made me gasp softly.

I saw a beautiful young woman. She was 5 ft. 7 in, and had waist length raven black hair, streaked with maroon. She had the perfect body, with curves just in the right place. Her face was angelic, beautiful. Her eyes were a bright red, her forehead the right width. Her lips were just the right size, full and great. Her cheekbones were high, and sharp, giving off an elegant look. Her face as a whole was beautifully proportioned. Here eyes were wide opened, shocked.

"You ok, Iz?" Hunter asked, eyeing me. Oh yeah. I am newborn, someone with a thirst of blood and uncontrollable emotions.

"Sure, sure. Just... Surprised." I said, just as we heard two melodic voices yell out, "WHAT THE HELL!!"

We all ran to the room where Nixie and Jared were. There they were, standing up, looking at each other, amazement evident in their eyes.

Nixie was still 5 ft 2 in, and she was very petite looking. Her mahogany colored hair was thicker, and it was slightly longer. It had lavender colored streaks in it, and it was glossy. Her face was angular, with more prominent cheekbones. Nixies eyes, a bright red, were glancing at all of us, full with disbelief.

Jared was taller, now 6 ft, and was more muscular now. His mahogany colored hair was thicker as well, and slightly longer, framing his now more angular face. His eyes were just like Nixies, bright red, full of disbelief.

"We're.. Alive?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry to have to refer to this solution." Hunter said, grimacing.

"No need to apologize." Nixie said.

"Cause, damn, we are all alive and we all look hot!" Jared said.

We all laughed. Same old Jared. Hunter kept grimacing though, as if he were confused.

"Are you all ok? I mean you're throats should hurt like hell right now." He said softly, looking down at the ground.

"We're fine." We all said at the same time. We all fell to the ground, laughing our asses off. It was just hilarious. Hunter looked at us as if we were crazy.

"That is very strange. In the 120 years that I have lived, I have never seen a more controlled group of newborns like you all. Hell, I've never seen a controlled one!" Hunter said, clearly deep in thought. Wait. 120 years?

"120 years!" Elliot said, looking at Hunter.

"Yes. I was born in the year of 1888. I was 18, when I was bitten by a vampire when I was wandering the streets of London. I've gone under many names, mostly Hunter. For your knowledge, I have faked the death of all of us" he said, clearly glad to get his story off his chest.

"Damn." Nixie and Jared said, both grimacing. They had a good relationship with their mother and father.

"Well, I guess my old man won't be mad at me anymore." Elliot mused quietly, remembering how his father was straight up pissed at him when he heard Elliot was going to be on tour with us, and not going to college.

"Fuck." I said, remembering Charlie and Renée. Damn it all. At least they'll be safe now. I'm pretty sure Hunter killed Victoria. My world would be too dangerous for them.

"Well, I guess we ought to hunt now, right?" Jared asked, putting his fingers up in quotation marks when he said hunt, his eyes slightly watery looking.

"Not shit, Sherlock." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Same old Pirate Izzy!" Hunter bellowed while we all laughed, despite the somber mood. We all went outside. We were clearly in a forest. It was night time. It would've been very dark for a human, but to us it was nicely lit. The moon was not present, clearly in the new moon period.

I closed my eyes, reveling in all of the new things now present to me. All the sounds. The alertness I had.

The new moon made me think. My human life ended today. My vampire life started today. A life ended, and began. A door closed, shut tightly, while a new door was freely opened.

I'll live forever now. With the ones I love and call my family.

I promise to make the best of it.

**WELL!! The prologue of To Hell with Fate. Now, the 1****st**** chapter will fast forward. I'll make sure to post it up soon! Luv yall. WTYL. (write to yall later)**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 1 EMc2 reborn

**A/N:**

**ME: I own my still taken away iPod. **

**IPOD: MASTER!!!**

**ME: I know, I know. I miss you all time, **_**mi cherie**_**. **

**Twilight: You don't own me though.**

**ME: Yes, yes I know. **

**Chapter 1- E=Mc2 Reborn**

"Elyon! Why the hell are Jared and Hunter asleep?!" I yelled, as I tried to, unsuccessfully, wake Elliot and Hunter awake.

"Let's just say that they were pissing me off. Just because Jared is my mate doesn't mean he can get away with what he did. Please don't wake them up yet." Elyon said, looking at her nails. I looked at her. She was short and petite, like Nixie and had almond shaped topaz eyes. She had raven black hair with yellow highlights, so that she looked like a bee. I shook my head; she was always rendering one of us unconscious. Her gift was to be able to manipulate the emotions and moods of others. She could make you mad, then sad, then happy, then drowsy. She could even make a vampire fall asleep. Hence the sleeping vampires that should be packing right now. Her power reminded me so much of Jasper's that it hurt to think about it.

"What did they do?" I groaned. Jared and Hunter for some reason loved playing pranks on Elyon. Hell knows why, since she would always whoop their ass afterwards. I mean, Jared would fight back, but they were mates. He found her in London, when we went there for a while. And yes, I said Jared.

He could manipulate your mind. If he wanted to, he could make you throw yourself off a cliff. It was very funny when we first found out he could.We were living in The Appalachian Mountains about a year after we were all changed. He and Nixie were fighting during a thunderstorm. Let's just say that Nixie "fell" off a cliff then "fell" into a river about 500 feet below.

"They painted my room pink with white and yellow daisies." She said, now on the couch.

I glared at the two idiots. I swear, sometimes they were about as smart as a doornail. They played that prank on me once, and boy were they sorry afterwards.

"Never mind, they deserved it. Just make sure they have enough time to pack, I don't want to be late." I said, running to my room. We were moving from Japan to the U.S. I wanted to hurry up and get there. I love Japan, but it's so crowded and it can be a little boring after a while. I missed America with a passion and just wanted to be home.

"Sure, sure" She said, walking out the door.

"Elliot, please wake up the two boneheads downstairs." I said to him as I passed him.

Elliot could connect people's minds. It was really cool because that made us all able to talk to each other telepathically.

_May I ask why?_ He said to me telepathically.

_You don't want to know,_ I thought back to him.

I looked at the now barren room. All my things were neatly packed in three duffel bags, which lay in one corner of the room. For some reason, it made me sad. It reminded me of when the Cullen's left. They left me a barren and empty house.

"IZZY!"

I rushed downstairs. I saw the two idiots awake, each rubbing their arms.

"Yes, oh dear idiots I call my brothers?" I said, standing in the empty living room. Hunter had our entire house of furniture moved beforehand.

"I'm sorry to say this, but there's been a slight change to our schedule." Hunter said, looking guilty as hell. What did he do?

"We're going still going to the U.S right? I mean, we did want to start the band up, right?" I said feeling worried.

We had quit music for a while, and then started up little bands everywhere we went. Elyon was a DJ when she was human, so she worked the mix table pretty well. We had all agreed to go back to the United States to start up E=Mc2 up again. I mean, it's been 90 years. No one would remember us, right?

"Yeah. It's just that we're not going to L.A like we planned. We're going to Seattle." He said. Damn. That's just great. I rubbed my temples. Most likely people who knew me were either dead or senile, I calculated. Okay, that's all right, I guess.

"That's fine. So long as I don't have to buy Jared Tylenol again." I said, grinning. We all laughed at that. I faintly remembered how Jared kept bitching on our way to Sacramento.

"What's so funny?" Nixie asked, coming in with Elyon.

"Hey, you're awake!" Elyon said before she kissed Jared. Nixie kissed Elliot as well. I looked out the window.

"Well, get all of your things ready. We're leaving in and hour." Hunter said, going outside, probably to hunt. His eyes were pitch black.

I turned to go to my room, and was suddenly struck by a whirlwind of feelings. Lust. Anger. Realization. Sadness. I kind of hated my powers at times like this. Being able to copy other vampire powers. I looked around. No one was in the room, seeing as how they were helping each other pack. I shook the feeling off. _Must be something Elliot is feeling_, I thought.

"I got a lot to say to you,  
Yeah, I got a lot to say.  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
Keeping them here and it makes not sense at all.

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies  
You little spies.  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies  
You little spies.

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush

Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
This

If you want to play it like a game,  
Well, come on, come on, let's play.  
'Cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending,  
Then have to forget you for one whole minute.

They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
You little spies.  
They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
Your little spies.

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush.

2, 3, 4!

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than  
This now!

Rock and roll, baby.  
Don't you know that we're all alone now,  
I need something to sing about.  
Rock and roll, Hey!  
Don't you know baby, we're all alone now,  
I need something to sing about.  
Rock and roll, Hey!  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now,  
Give me something to sing about.

Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
No, Ohh.

Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
More than this."

**(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore)**I looked at the crowd. Human blood was tempting to everyone. Everyone, but me. To me, it smelled like a rusty fence, not appetizing at all.

All the humans were jumping around. We were all performing at club Eclipse, which was somehow was still open. It was the place where we were due to perform at all those years ago.

I reveled in the way I saw all the humans. I could see the blood pulse through their necks. The way their pupils were dilated in the darkness of the club, along with excitement. I could tell how many freckles they had. Hell, I could see their pores. I smelled the smell of alcohol on their breath, the smell of cigarettes on their clothes.

"Thank you Seattle! Good night!" I said, making my way backstage.

I looked at the crowd. Elyon was playing DJ on the stage. What the hell?

I looked at Hunter. He grinned. I listened close to the music. It was our song, "Falling Away" I made my way to the dance floor, and let my body move in time with the rhythm.

I looked around at all the people dancing. It amazed me how different I was to them. I was cold, hard, and impenetrable. They were warm, soft, little stuffed animals. I was the predator, the lioness. They were the alleged prey, the lambs. I shook my head from these thoughts. They hurt more then the accident in which I was changed.

I saw something strange. A flash of bronze. I was pretty sure it was the same color as Edward's hair. No matter how shallow and faint my memories were, I remembered each time I was with Edward with such clarity that it scared me. I shook my head and told myself that I was imagining this.

I danced the night away, along with everyone else. It was great just being there. I was still high from performing. You would think the excitement, the adrenaline, from performing would have ceased when I was a vampire. But, it didn't. In fact, it intensified it. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

We left the club at around 5 AM. I was talking to Nixie when I was suddenly hit by a wave of thoughts, not belonging to my coven.

_Is that?_ Thought a high soprano voice.

_It couldn't be!?_ Thought a feminine voice that somehow injected beauty into the thoughts._  
_

_Well, fuck._ Thought a husky, booming voice.

_Her scent it slightly resembles hers. A hint of freesia. But it couldn't be. _Thought a low baritone voice.

I looked behind me, to see a very surprised Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. And then I realized something. Edward must be here. This was his power. Mind reading.

"We are in some deep shit, my friends." I said to my family as the Cullen's made their way over.

**WOW!!! The first chapter of To Hell with Fate! Wow. We've come a long way... Well, I'm very happy! 20 reviews, and 30 people have voted on the poll! The thing is, now it's tied!! I know, ****that is so predictable. *rolls eyes* So, if you haven't vote, vote! Por favor. So Izzy can have some sanity left in her! XD so yeah. And thanks to ****xXxWithinTemptationxXx! She's the one who helped me figure out the ending for Musical Closure, and the whole, "HOLY SHIT! HUNTERS A VAMPIRE!" idea. She has also, thankfully, accepted to be my Beta. *looks relieved* So, I'll most likely have the 2****nd**** chapter up by Friday, or Saturday, depending on mine and xXxWithinTemptationxXx schedule. Thanks you guys! Luv yall!**

**XOXOXO**

**-Lor **


	3. Chapter 2 Bella!

**A/N:**

**ME: I own my my very confusing AIM account!  
AIM ACCOUNT: Yeppers! I was bitching at her the whole time! Im xloveisacookiex!  
ME: *mumbles and swears* whatever... stupid thing, i spent an hour on it.. Well, I own my library card!  
LIBRARY CARD: Im afriad to do this, but youve gone over the 5$ limit of fines. You are now a delinquient. NO more checking out books for you until you cough up the cash, bee yotch!  
ME: *looks scared* NOO!! ILL PAY!! OK!! ILL PAY!!  
Twilight: Ha. Gloria is being pushed around by a library card. NOt a credit card, but a library one. Theyre all geeky and crap. What a shame. At least Ms. Meyers doesnt let cards do that to her.  
ME: *Cries* u didnt have to be soo mean!!**

**Chapter 2- Bella? (APOV)**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are coming, whether you like it or not!" I said, glaring at him. I had his outfit for tonight in my hands.

"The hell I am not Alice! I'm staying home with Annabelle!" He said, glaring back at me.

"I already told her. So, you're at loss, brother." I said, smiling, beating him.

"Damn you, Alice." he grumbled as he took the clothes and went to his and Annabelle's room. I shook my head. We were back in Forks, in the same house. Going to Forks high for the second time. Well, third for Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward, and the first for Annabelle. I went back to my room, and looked around. Same room. Same everything. Well, not everything is the same.

I let my mind drift to the times when we had Bella. When I would dress her up, much to her dismay. When we would just hang out, talking. When we would cook that disgusting human food she ate. Memories went through my mind. Eventually the vision where I saw her as one of us, a vampire, came up.

"Alice." Edward hissed from his room. He loves Annabelle, but at times I think he's just putting on a show. I could tell that just being here was messing with him. Wait until he sees the memorial they have here for her, and the band she was in. I sighed.

"If you have a problem with what I'm thinking, Edward, get the hell out of my head." I said, annoyed. Sometimes, I hated my brother's mind reading. By now, it was getting a tad bit annoying.

"Alice? Are you ok?"A soft voice called.

I turned around. Jasper. I hugged him, reveling in his scent.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Emmett or Rosalie?" I asked.

"They just got back from hunting, I believe. Why were you so angry?"

"Edward is being very annoying at the present moment." I said to Jasper, while I got his outfit. I handed it to him.

"Thanks, Ally." He said, not inquiring what, exactly, Edward was doing to annoy me. That's one thing I love about Jasper; he isn't overprotective.

"You're welcome." I said to him, kissing his cheek. I got Annabelle's outfit, and ran to her and Edward's room.

"Alice? Why is Edward so mad?" Annabelle asked as she took her outfit. I looked at her. Gold, topaz eyes like ours. Red, frizzy yet beautiful tamed hair. Kind of reminded me of Victoria, not just the hair, but with the high cheekbones and petite form.

"Nothing. He just keeps peeking into my mind." I told her, careful to not say anything about our last visits to Forks. Annabelle had no idea about Bella, not yet. And we were going to keep it that way.

"Oh. Well, when are we leaving to Club Eclipse?" She inquired, as I walked away to my room.

"Midnight." I said back, as I made my way to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I had their outfit in hand, and knocked on their door.

"Yes, Alice?" Emmett said, opening the door.

"Hey, can you tell Rose that if she wants; I have a necklace that would match that outfit if she would want to use it. Also, we're leaving at midnight." I told him, and gave him the outfits.

"Okay, I'll tell her." Emmett said, closing the door. I checked my watch. We had 5 minutes left. I rushed to my room, and got dressed.

I ran out with Jasper, and waited in the living room. They all came down by couples. Carlisle and Esme were attending some formal dinner for the hospital, so they weren't home.

"Well, I guess we'll take Eddie's Volvo, my Jeep." Emmett said, as we all walked outside.

We all nodded in agreement. Well, almost everyone. Edward just yelled out, "MY NAME IS NOT EDDIE!"

"Fine, Edwina." Emmett said, laughing at his own joke.

This made Edward mad as hell. He went off to his car, while Annabelle looked at Emmett.

"Would you prefer I make him forget what you said, or leave it at that?" She said, looking at Edward the whole time.

"I don't know. It's your call." Emmett shrugged, making his way to his Jeep, along with Jasper.

Annabelle could erase or alter your memories. It came in handy once when Emmett played a trick on Jasper. Let's just say that it's a good thing we had Annabelle back then.

I sighed, and stepped into the Jeep.

* * *

I breathed in the smell around me. I could smell human blood, mixed with alcohol, and some drugs. Their clothes reeked of cigarettes, and their breath smelled of alcohol and tobacco. I could barely smell my brothers and sisters. Jasper was next to me, so I could smell him perfectly fine.

I listened to the song playing. The woman's voice mingled with the man's and created an effect that I'd never heard before. The DJ was playing it; obviously it wasn't a live performance. It sounded familiar, and beautiful. It reminded me of Bella, but not in the heart wrenching way I usually did. I let my body move to the music, careful not to topple any humans over. I may be small, but I could topple a human over if I were dancing. **(Falling Away by Jupiter Rising)**

(**Bella**, Hunter,_ Both_)

"Cant you see that its more than a picture  
More life than the oldest scripture  
Man, I tell you this life may miss ya  
Play a role and it still may diss ya  
For the obvious never felt closer  
'Till the day that you said its ova  
My exposure became your closure  
Woke you up like a fresh cup of Folgers

I like it anyway  
**Anyway**  
I do it anyway  
**Uh huh**  
There's really nothing that I really can say  
_yeah _  
I'm always on the line  
**On the line**  
I'm always on the grind  
**On the grind**  
I'm always drifting away yeah

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah_  
I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there  
_  
**I might seem to flicker like a fire light unexpected  
Rescue mission from my dark side  
Sense swelling up inside realize my open eyes  
Higher and higher I am the elevator girl**

**On the up and up and the way I go  
Bringing the deposit won't stop no more  
Never afraid to fully play the game  
And I'm bringing down the house and I'm collecting  
Greener grass on the other side cutting in pressure can't break my stride  
This life is everything this is my anthem**

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
__Away__  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
__Away__  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_

When I close my eyes it still looks the same to me

**Whoa**  
**Shooting high in the sky catching the twilight burning to my memory**

I don't care  
**I don't mind**  
But its okay  
**And its alright**  
I don't care  
**I don't lie**  
And it's okay  
**Ooh**

I don't care  
**I don't mind**  
But it's ok  
**and its alright**  
I don't care  
**and I don't lie  
Oooh**  
_  
I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_yeah  
_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_

_I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
_Yeah _  
I'm feeling like I'm falling away  
People stop and stare but I don't really care  
Cuz I'm not really here and you're not really there, there_"

I froze at the end of the song. I knew why it sounded so familiar. It was the song I heard Bella and that guy sing when they were in Sacramento, in my vision. I looked at Jasper, who sensed my feelings. I hugged him, and silently sobbed. I missed Bella. Even if she had changed.

Jasper was always blaming himself. As he opened his mouth to say something, I put my finger on it. I shook my head; it wasn't his fault. I never blamed my husband; I blamed Edward.

Hours passed, and at around 5 AM, it was starting to get light out. We took that as a signal to leave. Edward was looking for Annabelle, so we went to the cars without him. He would be able to find us.

We were outside, walking to the car, when a light breeze came. What we had all smelled made us stop in our tracks.

_Is that? _I thought. The scent was different, but I was positive it was her. It had a hint of freesia in it, with some lily and an earthy smell. It also had an unusual tint of citrus in it, something that wasn't there before.

A girl turned around, and looked straight at us. She was 5 ft. 7 in, and had waist length raven black hair, streaked with maroon. Her face was angelic, beautiful. Her cheekbones were high, and sharp, giving off an elegant look. Her eyes were a gold, topaz color. She had on a black and purple dress, along with some ballet flats that had ribbons that laced up her legs. She had other vampires around her, all but one which I recognized from my visions of her.

All of us stood where we were, momentarily paralyzed by surprise. We started walking over to her, me in the lead.

"We are in some deep shit, my friends." Bella said just as she noticed us walking toward her.

**Oooh! ANother cliffy! I knwo im so mean. I was goign to leave you guys hanign till Friday or Saturday, but my beta, xXxWithinTemptationxXx, said thats too mean. The following convo we had. **

**Me: some people were complaining about the clifffy i left them**

**Me: hehe**

**xXxWithinTempationxXx:lol**

**Me: i think im goign to keep them pondering till friday**

**xXxWithinTempationxXx: Don't be mean!**

**So, yeah. Without her, this manuscript would be all over the place... So, I'm closing the poll about Hunter Vs. Edward on the 13 of April. If u havent voted, vote!! Thnks! Ill try to ge tthe 3rd chappie in by thurday! The latest Saturday! **

**XOXO**

**-L0r**


	4. Chapter 3 He said, She said

**A/N-**

**ME: I own my banner made by xXxWithinTempationxXx for To Hell with Fate!  
****BANNER: IM SO COOL!!!  
****ME: I own my new story, Stranger than Fiction, co written with xXxWithinTempationxXx!  
****TWILIGHT: Did ya pay your library card off yet?  
****ME: YES!!****  
TWILIGHT: HAHA!! You let a library card bitch at you. Well, you don't own me.  
****ME: I know. *cries***

**Chapter 3- He said, She said**

I looked straight all of them. Rosalie was still beautiful. Emmett was just as huge. Alice was still petite and pixie-like. Jasper was just as tall and quiet. Well, shit.

My family immediately looked at them after my little warning. I could tell just by their thoughts that were looking for blood.

_I'm castrating Eddie!_ Nixie thought, currently thinking through ways to avoid being caught.

_Damn it all. Here comes trouble,_ Jared thought, currently cracking his knuckles.

_Oh, crap. I'd better restrain Nixie,_ Elliot thought as he made his way over to Nixie.

_Huh. These must be the Cullens,_ Elyon mused to herself as she made her way over to Jared.

Hunter just started growling. I sighed, and made an attempt to actually talk.

"Oh… Hey, Alice." I said finally, not knowing what else to say. I could hear their thoughts loud and clear.

_Damn! My little sister is looking fine!_ I heard Emmett think. I chuckled to myself. Same old Emmett.

_Bella! Oh, shit. Wait 'till Edward gets a load of this..._ Jasper thought, obviously oblivious to the fact that I could hear everything he is thinking.

_Ugh. She's alive. And she's pretty!_ Rosalie thought. Huh. Me, pretty. Well, damn. Either Rose had gotten less vain, or I must be looking that good.

_Yay! My best friend! Oh no. Annabelle and Edward are coming. _Alice, thought, obviously worried. Annabelle? Who the hell…

"Alice! Where the hell are you guys?"

I turned to the sound of the voice. A girl stood there, around my age. She had gold topaz eyes, and frizzy red hair. She was tall, around 5' 6", and had high cheekbones and a petite frame. I shuddered. She reminded me of Victoria.

"Love, you need to calm down. Remember, just smell the air."

And there stood Edward. He looked exactly the same from my memories. The same weird shade of bronze colored hair, and the same dazzling topaz eyes.

I heard my entire family growl. I looked at Elyon, who was probably struggling from all the anger, because she was growling as well. I calmed them down by borrowing Elyon's power.

Jasper looked astounded, Alice worried, and Rosalie and Emmett were sneaking away to their car. I shook my head. This was going to be a long night.

"Alice, why aren't you guys-"Edward said, stopping when he finally looked at me. I took a deep breath, and croaked out, "Hey."

"B-B-Bella?" He whispered, clinging on to the girl. The girl looked at me curiously, and took a step closer to me.

_Who is that? I mean, everyone is looking at her as if she is supposed to be dead._ She thought. Apparently they didn't tell her about me. She has no idea.

"It's Izzy now, Edward. Also, hi. I'm Edward's ex." I said, stepping up to and shaking the girl's hand.

"What? Ex? Edward?" She sputtered out, confused as hell.

"Yep, back in 2005. We dated, he left, and I suffered. Blah, blah, blah." I said, looking around at random places. I needed to leave, and go home. Have Elyon knock me out for a while.

"I never...I mean..." Edward whispered, alone in his little world. The girl, I found whose name was Annabelle, was looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Sure, Edward. Now, I'm sorry, but it's getting early, and I'm sure as hell that it's gonna be sunny today." I said, running to my motorcycle.

_Can we leave now?_ I asked Hunter, who was the coven leader.

_I thought you would never ask!_ He said, and everyone else walked to their proper cars.

We rode to back home, in an eerie silence. I was the first one home. I waited for the others, while memories went through my mind.

"You ok, Iz?" Elyon asked as she walked into the house.

"Nnnn.. I don't know. You think you could knock me out for a few hours?" I asked her, needing time to escape this hellhole I call life.

"Sure, just head to your room." she said, knowing how much I needed to sleep.

I laid on the ultra huge bean bag chair I had in my room, and felt drowsier and drowsier as the seconds went by.

"Thanks El." Was all I muttered before I gave in to the drowsiness and fell asleep.

**Annabelle POV**

"WHAT THE HELL?" I said when we got home. I looked at all of the people I called siblings, before turning to the one I loved.

"Well, Annie-Banana…" Emmett said.

"Annabelle!" I snapped out. I was in no mood for his nicknames.

"We were here, 90 years ago. 60 years before you came." Alice said, looking out the window.

"Edward met that girl. Isabella Marie Swan. She was his singer. Her blood was more alluring to him than any other persons. They fell in love, and were together constantly." She continued on with, her eyes glazed over as if she were looking for something in the future.

"The stupid girl meddled with our lives." Rosalie muttered, receiving glares from Alice, and a sad look from Emmett.

"On her 18th birthday, Jasper accidentally attacked her when she got a paper cut. Jasper, don't you dare blame yourself!" Alice, said, looking at her husband, who was looking a little guilty.

"Edward left her for her own good. On her 19th birthday, we got word that she had died in a car crash. Edward was, of course, mad at himself and very depressed." Emmett continued, looking at Edward.

"And you all didn't tell me this because?" I said, mad as hell that they kept this from me. Just then, the people I call Mom and Dad walked in.

"You knew about this Izzy person didn't you?!" I asked them, already knowing the answer.

Esme and Carlisle looked at Alice, wide eyed.

"Bella was at the club performing." She said. Esme started crying and smiling, and Carlisle looked happy.

"Yes, we did know, Little Dipper. We had to keep it from you. We all thought she was dead," Carlisle said, looking at me with eyes full of pity, referring to the nickname I had due to fact that I had freckles on my face in the arrangement of the constellation The Little Dipper. He had on the same eyes of the vampire that bit me.

"No, no, NO!" I said, my mid currently overflowing with information and thoughts.

I looked at the one I love. He was in his own world. His eyes empty. Like Hay Lin's and Haley's the last time I saw them. I remembered that night perfectly, even through my vampire transformation.

* * *

"_I can't believe you're going to prom with Caleb Stoner!" Hay Lin screeched from the steering wheel. Haley then let out a scream, in agreement._

"_I know! I can't believe it myself!" I said, wondering in how I got to go to prom with the cutest, most popular guy in all of Jefferson High School. _

"_It's cool of you guys to make the prom a masquerade! 2070 Masquerade! Perfect!" Haley gushed to me, seeing how I came up with the idea with the Prom committee. _

"_Thanks! I love the masks we all got! And the dresses are exquisite!" I said, remembering the dress I had for Prom. It was black and white, and very simple, since the mask I had bought was designed and elegant. _**(PICS ON PROFILE) **_The brightness from all the white I would wear would bring out the grey in my blue eyes. _

"_So, where to next? Chickies, Potpoetry, or Blocktop?" Hay Lin said, referring to where we would eat dinner._

"_Mmm… Potpoe- HAY LIN LOOK OUT!" Haley yelled, pointing to the road. The road made a sudden curb, and we were heading straight to the forest._

_We all screamed. Everything went hazy. I'm guessing we hit a side of a mountain or cave, since rocks soon covered and squished the car. It was silent, when I saw a light appear through the window. I was surprised, seeing how we were surrounded by dirt and rock. I could tell I was drifting between alertness and sleep. _

"_Are you ok?" The person called out. _

_I groaned. My arm hurt like hell, and my head was throbbing. I could taste the blood coming from my forehead. _

_The person pulled me out. What I saw was an angel. She was beautiful, with black hair and topaz eye, full of pity and sadness. She had on all white, and she was very pale. _

"_Are you alright?" Her beautiful melodic noise said._

_All I could do was groan. She looked through the cart, and when she came out, her expression was grim. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can only save you. Your friends are dead." She said. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Both of my best friends were now gone._

"_I'm going to save you. Now, this is going to hurt." She said, looking around as if she were doing something bad. _

_She leaned into my neck and bit me. The fire began._

-*-*-*-

I woke up from the pain 3 days later, to find a note from the angel. It said to go to Denali, and look for a Tanya. She told me to drink the blood of animals, and explained everything. She signed the note as Samantha Cole. I had gone into the car, my throat burning, and looked at my dead best friends. Their heartbeats were gone. Their blood was stale and dead like. Their eyes were open, with a dead look in their face.

"Love?"

I was sent back to reality, to hear Edward calling me. I looked at him; the dead look was still in his eyes. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I need some time to think." I said, walking out of the door, and ran. I ran all over the Olympic Peninsula. I settled down in the forests of Forks, not paying attention to anything, just laid down and let my mind go blank.

**Wooh! Chapter 3! I KNOW, IM SO MEAN FOR THE CLIFFY!! But, I needed to introduce Annabelle the right way. Special thanks to my kick ass beta, xXxWithinTemptationxXx!!! Now, we've co written a story about how we two get sucked into the twilight world. Now, it ignores Breaking Dawn, and it's post-Eclipse. Its called Stranger than Fiction! Go to my page and check it out alon with the photos!! SO, I'm on spring break officially on Saturday!!! *screams and yells* So, you might expect 2-3 chapters next week! Voting to see who Bella ends up wiht Edward ro Hunter ends on April the 13th!! SO vote! SO, until later mi amicis!**

**xoxo**

**Lor**


	5. Chapter 4 Life Is Hell

**Chapter 4- Life Is Hell**

"Iz?" I heard Hunter say. I groaned, damn it all. I just wanted to lay here, even if for only a little while longer. I internally cursed my vampirism. If it weren't for the fact that I never aged and I could only die in a fire, I would hate to be a vampire.

I opened and rubbed my eyes, while patting my hair, an old routine I would do when I was human. I looked at around the place I called my room. It had a gothic/mod theme in it. The only colors in the room itself were white and black. The bed I kept just for show had a canopy over it, and the frame was black. The comforters were a black and white dotting pattern, and on the walls were paintings I had done.

"Yes, oh dear brother who has just killed the dream I was having?" I said standing up from the beanbag chair I had slept on. I did have a dream. It was strange; I was leaving the meadow, when a fork in some trail suddenly appeared. I didn't know which one to take, and it was hard. Both somehow were appealing to me, and they both represented something to me. Love, happiness, certainty, and hope. It was weird. The whole time I was thinking, 'How the hell do trails hold love and passion for me?'

"Well, Mr. Cullen, Carlisle I believe, had asked to come over later to see who we are and our eating habits," Hunter said, looking apologetic, just as I started stretching. I went to my bed, took a pillow, and screamed into it. This has got to be the worst week ever. Not even when I had lost my special paintbrushes that Hunter had given me and the time when I lost my piano when moving from Alaska to Germany put together could top this.

"Nice. Very mature, Izzy." Hunter said when I was done, rolling his eyes.

"You're the one to talk, Mr. I-am-a-210-year-old-vampire-but-I-still-love-to-act-like-a-five-year-old." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah. So, are you gonna stay here, and help me face Lord Blonde-cula and his evil clan of minions, or do you want to go on a hunting trip with Nixie?" Hunter said, deep in thought, and yet somehow joking at the same time. I laughed at the "Blonde-cula" joke. Only Hunter would do that. And I knew exactly why he wanted Nixie out of the house. With her power of teleportation, she could teleport one of them into a campfire or something. I shook my head to answer him. I was not going to run from this. Not again.

"Oh well, I'll have Elliot go with her. Who knows what her and her evil mind could come up with?" He said, looking around my room.

"I heard that! And thank you, Hunter!" We both heard Nixie call out from her room, happy for being credited in her evilness.

Hunter chuckled, and then sighed. He sat on my bed, and looked out the window. I looked at him. He looked the same as the day I had woken up from the transformation. He had the same black hair framing his same as ever angular face; with the topaz eyes he's always had. He looked older in a way, maybe from his true old age.

"Something wrong, pirate?" I said, joking.

He turned to me, and looked me in the eye. I knew what he was seeing. A gothic girl in a black and purple dress, with black ballet shoes on. But was that who I really was?

"I'm worried. Something about all this gives me a bad feeling. I don't know. Maybe it's just me being paranoid. But, promise me, that you will do what you think is best." Hunter said, sounding strangely serious. His gaze felt as if he were burning a hole in my heart. It worried me that he looked this way.

"Hunter, I promise, ok? Come on, I think I hear car engines coming." I said, trying to get out of my room. Although it was huge, I felt as if it were getting smaller and smaller.

I went passed the other rooms, with Hunter behind me. The house reminded me of the cottage we first had, due to the changing theme. My room had a gothic mod theme, Hunters a Japanese theme, Nixie's and Elliot's an ocean/beach theme, along with Elyon's and Jared's room, which had a dark garden theme. The living and dining room had a very futuristic theme, with silver trinkets everywhere and white walls and grey trimmings. The kitchen and basement had a very heavenly theme, with its pastel colors. No one liked going in there, something about it gave us all the creeps. For me, it reminded me how I felt whenever I thought about becoming a vampire after Edward left. Like that future was lost to me.

"Nixie? Elliot? You guys might wanna leave now. We can hear the car coming." Hunter said at a normal level, knowing they would hear him.

As they left, Elyon and Jared came down. They sat on stools we had near the counter. The only thing separating the living and dining room was a counter and a space for people to be able to get into from either side. I sat on an acrylic see-through chair we had hanging from the ceiling**.** Hunter stayed standing up, pacing around the room.

We heard car engines come outside, and then cut off. Hunter made his way to the front hallway, to be able to open the door for them.

_Let the nightmare begin,_ I thought as the Cullens made their way inside.

I heard Hunter and Carlisle make pleasantries, seeing as they were both the leaders of the two covens. I regret not bringing my iPod. Jared and Elyon were in the midst of talking when Hunter came in, with the Cullens in tow. Everyone was there, including the new one, Annabelle.

"As you all know, this is the Cullen family." Hunter said gesturing toward the Cullens.

We all nodded, not wanting to speak. We let Hunter do most of the talking, unless we had to tell him something. We usually did this in one of the languages we had picked up. Hunter said it was best not to talk in front of other covens you don't know well. I agree. Just meeting a nomad was nerve wracking. And this was beyond nerve wracking.

Carlisle looked at me, as if studying me. Esme looked around the room, obviously studying the room's décor. The "children" were standing around, talking to their mates. Except for Edward and Annabelle. They stood silent next to one another.

"Well, I see we have a familiar face here." Carlisle said quietly, still looking at me.

"Yes, I guess we do." Hunter said looking at me as well. I sighed. All this attention was very uncomfortable. Maybe I should have gone with Nixie and Elliot.

_No, Izzy. Show them that you're not the same little girl that they left_, I thought to myself.

I looked at Hunter, and spoke in Swedish, much to the Cullens surprise. I made sure my shield was up for once, so that Edward couldn't hear any of our thoughts. Edward looked at us strangely, and Alice looked frightened. She probably couldn't see the future.

"Bör jag, talar till dem?" I asked Hunter, looking at him in the eye. **(Should I talk to them?)**

"Om du vill" Hunter said back to me, obviously trusting me to do the right thing. **(If you want to.)**

I nodded, and looked at the Cullens. I put my shield down. Alice relaxed, while Edward looked confused. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had gone outside. Alice followed, and Edward did as well.

"Hey, umm... It's been a while... How have you all been?" I said, not knowing what the hell I was supposed to say. It's been 90 damn years. What else would I have said? _Oh hey! I haven't seen you guys in a while! 90 years, I think! Well, shit, how time flies!_ I snorted to myself silently. Yeah, right.

"We've been fine, Bella, I-"Carlisle said before I cut him off.

"Izzy," I said, shuddering from my old name. Just then, everyone came back in.

"Well, Izzy, how have you been?" He said his expression curious. _Well, curiosity killed the cat. _I thought to myself.

"Er...I manage." I said, fiddling with my hair.

"I see. Well,you have a nice coven here." Carlisle said. And awkward silence followed. Elyon had long gone to her room, and Jared was still sitting on the stool.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jared said,"A gay baby has just been bored, dude."

Everyone started laughing, well except for me, Carlisle, Esme, and Hunter. I glared at Jared, while Hunter snorted, yet glared at Jared too. Carlisle and Esme looked confused.

Elyon came down, pinched Jared's ear and took him to their room.

_You idiot! DO you not see that this is a SERIOUS MATTER! _Elyon screamed in her head. Even without Elliot near, we could still communicate.

_Sorry! The silence was just too awkward!_ Jared whimpered in his head. He was a sucker for Elyon. Thank God, too, or we would have Nixie muzzling his ass every other week.

_Thanks, El. Also, Jared? _Hunter said in his head.

_Yes? _Jared said, obviously scared.

_That joke is old, man. _Hunter said, smirking.

"Ah-hem?"

Hunter and I turned our attentions back to the world outside our heads. I saw Carlisle looking strangely at us, while the others talked among themselves.

"Sorry. Now, as we were talking about on the phone. We are all animal drinkers. I have told you our hunting ranges, and we are might or might not attend Forks High. We have yet to distinguish that." Hunter said, purely business now. I realized that where we lived, the kids did go to Forks High. Shit. And I thought we were just outside the designated boundary for it.

"I see. Well, we are all vegetarians as well. The children are attending Forks High, while Esme will stay home, and I shall work at the hospital." Carlisle said just as Elliot and Nixie came in. Well, damn. I didn't think they were only going to take 2 hours.

"Did I hear hospital?" Elliot said, studying the Cullens. Elliot wanted to work as a doctor, but his appearance made him look way too young.

"Yes, I work at one." Carlisle said.

"Lucky." Elliot grumbled as he took Nixie upstairs. I saw Hunter sigh, obviously mad now that Elliot will be a tad bit grumpy tonight. Great.

"Well, I guess we should go. Good night." Carlisle said, making his way out with the rest of his family. Only Annabelle stayed behind. Hunter had gone outside with Carlisle.

"Do you need something?" I asked her, noticing she looked a tad bit strange. She turned to me, and anger burned in her eyes. They were a coal black, cold and uninviting.

"Stay away from Edward. I've lost too many people I love. You've hurt him. He's been a mess. Stay away or I will tamper or erase your memories." Annabelle hissed at me, leaving me confused. She walked away, and joined her family out there.

I was beyond confused. I stared at the place she had been just seconds before, and felt my knees buckle. I fell to the ground. My mind swarming with different thoughts.

_What did she mean? I've hurt Edward? He's the one who left. He's the one who __hurt __**me.**__ And tamper my memories? Erase them? What the hell? I mean, I haven't done anything. Have I? I didn't do anything to them. This morning was the first time I had seen them in 90 fucking years! If it were anyone to threaten someone, it should be __**me**__ threatening one of __**them**__! Also, why the hell would I go near him? I mean, I still love him, I guess. I think that will never go away. But, I don't think I could ever get close to him. _

But most importantly, there was one question I had.

_Does Edward still love me? _

_**NOW!! I am not Ms. MEyers. I have no time to make a funny AN. Its a shame. I have to hurry my betime is sooon.... :'( but, heres chappie 4! I wanna thanku guys!! U guys r awesome. remewber, the poll ends on april 13. vote!!! I also wanan thank Alex, my beta, cause if she werent ebat-ing this, lets just say it would be shit. straight up. THANKS ALEX!!! ALso, check out out toher stroy, strangetr than fiction. Until later, mi amicis!!**_

**_XOXO- Lorry _**


	6. Chapter 5 Forks is my Hell

**Chapter 5- Forks is my Hell **

"Damn it." Elliot said, looking out the window.

"Why do we have to go to high school?!" Nixie groaned from the front seat.

"Bull shit! This is bull shit!" Jared said, obviously pissed.

"Damn straight it is." I said, pissed as hell. We were attending Forks High School. For me, it was the 2nd time. For the rest for them, it was the 1st time. We've been to high school 20 times, aside from Elyon, who's gone about 15.

"If we go to school, that means we get to stay here longer. Now shut the hell up, and suck it up." Hunter said from the steering wheel. We were taking the only inconspicuous car we had, which was a black 2009 Mazda 5. Somehow, even with its oldness (like, 90 years) it would probably be the best one in the school, aside the Cullens.

_Dammit. The Cullens. Is God trying to punish me? I know I've never been religious, but shit! This is hell! _ I thought to myself as we pulled into the school. It was the same as ever. How surprising. Not.

"Iz? Come with me to get the schedules." Hunter said, somehow not knowing his way around this ridiculously small campus. I raised my eyebrow, but shrugged. He has never been here before. Somehow, I knew my way around from my foggy memory form before I was changed. We walked inside, as our "siblings" just stood outside around our car.

We were just around the corner from the office, when Hunter took my hand. I turned to him, and he had the strangest expression on his face. What the hell?

**Hunter POV (I know!!! *scream*) **

I had saved my band mates from that horrible wreckage 90 years before. They're all very strange. They were the most self-controlled pack of newborns I had ever seen. Although all of them, except for Izzy, had problems like me whenever blood is out in the open. And soon after the car crash, Elyon joined us. We moved around a lot after that. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Good God. These past few days have been annoyingly busy. First, we meet the assholes that left Izzy. Then, we find out the bastard has a girlfriend. And, to keep it coming, we go to their school.

I know, it was my decision. But, the younger we pose as, the longer we can stay in one place. And, I am not having Jared try pranking me when we're all at home in the daytime when we're not at gigs. I had tried having the band pose as recently graduated 18 year-olds once. It was not pretty.

We had arrived at Forks High, the smell of humans everywhere. I sighed. I hope these children aren't as clumsy as my twin sister, Lacey, when we were human. I tried to remember the sunny days we spent together, playing and laughing. _Those days are gone. Gone and somewhat forgotten… _I thought, knowing how shitty my human memories were now a days. I could barely remember what I did the day I was bit now. I guess being 120 years does that. Talk about Alzheimer's. I chuckled silently to myself.

"Iz? Come with me to get the schedules," I said, taking this opportunity to talk to her in private. I knew my way around from the time came here secretly, but she didn't know that. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. I smiled, and went in with her. I let her lead the way, with me following her, deep in thought.

I had realized, 90 years ago, that I loved Izzy. Not like I loved Nixie, or Elyon. That was brotherly love. When I saw her being tortured by that other vampire, I was mad as hell. The only thoughts that went through me before I saw her were, _Blood. Oh shit. This is really bad. Oh my Lord. This stuff smells so good compared to animal blood._

But when I saw her being brutalized, the blood was nothing. I had killed that bitch that tried to kill her, but not before she had stabbed Iz. In the chest. I had come back, to see my band strewn everywhere, hurt or dying. They were my family.

I could tell by heartbeats how bad they were. When I tried to hear Izzys, I heard a tiny, slow, and barely audible beat. Fear, anger, remorse, and sadness were rolling around in me, all threatening to make me explode. I had bit her, and the others. I was sad to have to damn her to this life, but I was sure that if the Volturi knew that she knew, they would have killed her. And, I thought selfishly that a damned life was better than no life.

I had seen her break down all those years ago, and I have seen her develop into the strong, confident, amazing woman I see now. But, one blow was all it took to knock that out of her. That blow being the image of the Cullens happy without her. I knew the others didn't see it, but I could. She was hurting even more inside now. More than I probably could ever imagine. I knew we were just around the corner from the office. I pulled her hand, and got ready to speak.

**Izzy POV **

"Izzy, are you ok? I mean, genuinely ok." Hunter said, looking in my eyes. God that staring thing he does. It could burn holes. His eyes were serious, and the usual playfulness sucked from them.

I wanted to respond saying; _My ex-vampire boyfriend has come waltzing back in my life, with a new pretty vampire girlfriend. For all I know, they could be married. Also, I'm back in the place that I ran away from. Shit, I'm dandy! _ But, I pushed away my smartass comments, and said," Of course I'm fine, Hunt. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Iz. Do not, and I mean, do not lie to me. I know for a fact that you're not ok." Hunter said. Damn it. He knows me so well. I shook my head. No one knew me like this, except him. No one could see through my façade.

"Come on, Iz. Is it Lord Bronze-cula, or is it being here in his Transylvanian cave?" Hunter joked, the playfulness back in his eyes for a minute.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Hunter always made me laugh, whether the joke was funny, stupid, idiotic, hilarious, or just damn right retarded.

"See? That's the Izzy I want to see. Not the one who walks away, her eyes distant and her face devoid of any emotion." He said, making me think. Had I really been doing that? I sighed. I am a shitty actress.

"Izzy, I wanna tell you something very important. Ok" He said, and I nodded my head. Hunter was starting to scare me. He's been acting so serious and worried these past few days. The days we've been in Forks.

"I lo-"Hunter breathed out, just as Edward came down the hall, with the rest of the Cullens. Great. Forks _is_ my personal hell, created by someone up there, high and above us, who just loves to see me suffer. Hunter turned, and gave the Cullens a steely look. Annabelle gave me one too, for no damn reason.

The Cullens gave us both curious looks. Except for Edward, who looked strangely sad. I looked down; realizing Hunter still had my hand. I would've blushed if I could've.

"Hello." Hunter said, his tone steely, his British accent coming out.

"Hi! Hunter, right?" Alice asked. I smiled to myself. Same old Alice.

"Yes." was all Hunter said just as he whisked us both away to the office.

"Could you put your shield up?" Hunter mumbled to me as the new secretary, Ms. Enid, came to us.

"Sure." I said, making sure to shield everyone my family.

"May I help you?" Ms. Enid said. I was curious, and went into her mind using Edward's power. I soon stopped though, due to the very graphic nature of her thoughts, regarding Hunter. I am so glad I can turn my powers off and on.

"Yes, we're the Aniston's, Harrison's, and Berkley's" He said, smiling at the secretary. She went to get out schedules, leaving me and Hunter alone.

_I hate it here,_ he thought to me.

_Do you see me smiling my ass off? _I thought back.

_Well, there is a smiley face patch on your ass, _He thought back, smirking.

_Jared's ass is grass when we get home_, I thought, knowing he had been snooping around in my room earlier. I was also horrified to know that there was a damn smiley face on my ass.

_You didn't know?_ Hunter asked obviously reveling in the fact that I did not know that I had an obnoxious expression on my ass.

_I thought he was looking for eyeliner and lipstick. No reason not to share with my fellow sisters, right? _ I thought back.

_Hahaha… I'm glad he did though… _ Hunter said, his expression dazed like.

_What?_ I asked him just as Ms. Enid came.

"Isabella Berkeley, Hunter Aniston, Elyon Aniston, Nixie Harrison, Elliot Berkeley, and Jared Harrison. Correct?" She said, pulling us from our conversation.

"Yes, thank you." Hunter said as we made our way out.

"Your welcome. Remember, have your teachers sign those slips!" She called out, as we walked away. I ran to the bathroom, to get that damn patch off of my ass.

_Jared, your ass is grass, _I thought to everyone_._

_HA! Your bitch ass got caught!_ Elliot exclaimed.

_Idiot_. Elyon and Nixie both mumbled.

I was about to make another comment, just as I was running out of the bathroom, when I ran into Edward Cullen.

Holy shit. Forks **is** my personally designed hell.

**Hey guys! I know I know. I haven't updated in a while.. Im sorry. Mine and my Beta's, Alex, computers just wanted to have a hear attack. Our cpus r from the early 90s. No joke. Theyre older than me. So, heres chappie 5! Ill try to post a new chappie by Sunday! Until then! **

**XOXOX **

**Lorry **


	7. Chapter 6 What Right Do I Have?

**Chapter 6- What Right Do I Have?**

**EPOV**

I slammed my head against the door. I knew coming back to Forks was the worst thing to do. Why did I come back? What right did I have to come back to the place that I had loved Bella? What right did I have to have a loving and understanding family? What right do I have to have a wonderful mate that I may not love to the extent I loved Bella?

We had just returned from meeting with the other coven. They call themselves the Montreal coven, like how we had our title of the Olympic Coven. I shook my head. Being there made me feel as though I were spinning downward in an endless black hole. Bella, my Bella, had changed.

I remember how her brown hair glistened in the sunlight, with a hint of red. How her chocolate brown orbs would always be alert and intellectual. How she would blush at the slightest thing. How she would trip and stumble around. How warm and caring she was, and how selfless she would be to please and care for others.

Much had changed. Her hair was ebony black now, with maroon streaks in it. Her eyes a golden now, her pale skin showing no tint of the blush she had as a human. Her eyes a steely cold gaze, with a hint of warmth and care when facing her own coven. She was graceful now, much taller than she was before.

But one big thing was different. The blood in her stopped to pump through her, her heart meaningless. Living dead. Like me.

"Edward?"

I turned to face Annabelle. She was beautiful, smart, loving, and caring. Everyone in our family was thrilled when I got out of my depression, yet they all somehow knew I did not love Annabelle to the fullest.

"Yes, Anna?" I asked her; sad and angered at how I had been treating her lately. I had been negligent, ignoring her and the rest of the world. She didn't deserve me.

"Alice said she wants you to talk to her since we have school tomorrow. She said something about school. I don't know." She said sitting on the sofa I had in our room.

"Oh. Thanks, Anna." I said as I kissed her cheek and went to Alice's room, to see her and Carlisle in there. What are they planning?

* * *

"Dammit. They're going to come here!?" Rose asked, obviously disliking the thought of going to Forks high with the other coven.

"Yes, Rose. You heard Carlisle. The other coven leader, Hunter, said they could keep their little charade up if they did. Besides, I know Eddie is happy. Right, Eddie?!" Emmett said, sounding obnoxious. Ever since Bella came back into our lives, he was getting his old personality back. Just the other day he painted Union flags in Jasper's and Alice's room, with the message: THE UNION WON! It drove Jazz crazy.

"Emmy!" Anna said, pushing him lightly in a playful manner.

"Shut your mouth, Emmett. How about that?" I hissed out, not in the mood to have another fight with him. He had been aggravating me since we met to meet Bella's coven. It had been about a week, and we had gotten into 9 fights. Esme was upset since we broke a vase and a wall.

"Don't go blaming Emmett for your mistakes, Edward! Go and sulk about it. I don't, and won't, give a damn! You put yourself in this!" Rosalie hissed at me, defending Emmett.

"Fine," I said, exhausted mentally from all this tension.

We were all walking down the hall, when I smelled other vampires. We kept walking on, and saw Bella and the leader of the coven, Hunter. He had her hand in his, and was talking to her, looking at her seriously, and with care. I felt a painful tug on my heart. _Are they together?,_ was the only coherent thought ringing in my head.

"Hello." Hunter said, with a tone so steely, and with a British accent. Carlisle would be amused if Hunter were from London.

"Hi! Hunter, right?" Alice asked. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes. Only Alice would ignore the steely tone.

"Yes," was all Hunter said before he dragged himself and Bella to the office.

_Dammit! HE ruined my moment. I was about to tell Izzy. I guess it can wait now,_ Were Hunters thoughts as he left. What was he going to tell Bella? I shook my head at the name she had given herself. Izzy. Not Bella, but Izzy.

* * *

"Edward, come on. We have Honors Physics first period." Annabelle said, dragging me to the classroom.

"I'll meet you there. I have to go find Alice though." I said, making my way to Alice's French 3 class.

I was on my way there, when I collided with something. Or should I say someone.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked lending my hand to her. She had ended up on the floor, a smiley face patch in her hands.

"I'm fine." She said briskly, and got up on her own. I put my hand back to my side and stared at her closely, memorizing her features. I couldn't read her mind at all. The usual silence emitted from her mind. At least that hadn't changed.

"Bella I-"I started to say, but was cut off.

"Izzy, Edward. I'm Izzy. Not Bella. She's long gone. Check the memorial over at the park over by the police station, or the cemetery." She said, and began to walk away.

I grabbed her arm though, and looked her in the eye.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I know you by the name Bella, and that is what I will call you." I said, no longer worried about finding Alice.

"It's Isabella Marie Berkeley, Edward. Pleased to meet you." Bella said, mimicking a curtsy. She changed her name?

"Bella, what's wrong with you? Where's the warm and caring Bella I knew and loved?" I said, hoping to have Bella look at me with anything but anger and rage.

"She's in hell for falling in love with a vampire who never loved her back. Now, I must go to my AP English class. Good day." She said walking away from me.

**Izzys (Bella) POV**

I walked away from Edward, clutching the smiley face patch. Damn, my life is such a tragedy, seriously, someone should write this stuff down. They'd make millions.

I made my way to my English class, and sat next to Nixie. I barely made it on time. The lecture began, one I had heard many times. I felt my attention wear thin, when Nixie passed me a note.

**(Izzy **/ _**Nixie)**_

_**What's up with you?**_ She had written in her curvy manuscript letters.

**Nothing.** I wrote back in my loopy cursive that I had mastered over the years.

_**Suure…. **_

**Seriously. Unless you count running into my ex, then I'm great. **

_**Whoa… Please tell. **_

**Nothing to tell. We talked, I got pissed, and I left. **

_**GO, IZZY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU CURSED THE CRAP OUTTA HIM! **_

**Unfortunately, I couldn't. I had to hurry. My patience was wearing thin, and if I had stayed, I would've done more than hurt his feelings. **

_***Snort* I'm sure all of us would approve. You have mine, Jared's, and Elliot's blessings. And I'm sure Hunter wants a piece of him. Surely he would accept you punishing him.**_

**Hahaha… **

_**Seriously. Like I said all those years ago, that trick needs an ass whooping. **_

**I wasn't aware you called Edward a trick. Do you even know what that means?**

_**I'm elaborating from what I remember. Also, yes! It technically means a magic trick. But in the terms I'm using it, it means whore or bitch. Yeah. I've learned much from you Ms. Pirate of the Seven Seas. **_

**U-huh. OK. Crap. Mrs. Dewsbury is getting annoyed. **

And he was. She kept eyeing us.

"Ms. Berkeley, summarize the plot of A Midnight Summer's Dream by Shakespeare and tell me three themes from it." She said, obviously hoping I would act stupid and say I don't know. I grinned.

"The play features three interlocking plots, connected by a celebration of the wedding of Duke Theseus of Athens and the Amazonian queen, Hippolyta, and set simultaneously in the woodland, and in the realm of Fairyland, under the light of the moon. Three themes of it can be viewed as feminism, love, and loss of individual identity." I said as the bell rang. You know what they say. Saved by the bell. Man, that was a great show. Where did all those great shows go? Seriously, all Disney shows now a days is crap. I walked out passing a surprised professor. I knew I should have dumbed my answer down. Oh well.

I heard whispers in the halls as I passed. Just the same. Always the close knit groups, with the gossiping and talking. I bet my Cherry Corvette that the queen of it all was Jessica's great-granddaughter or something. Whatever generation was being portrayed now.

All the whispers were about us of course. The new kids. The freaky emo's. The weird Goths. I brushed it off though. We always got this response at the schools.

"Izzy! We got World Cultures next!" Elliot said, rushing toward class. He was always the prissy when it came to schoolwork. I smacked my head with my palm. Who knows why. He had been to high school 20 times. What more could he learn?

* * *

"Jared your ass is grass, you know that right?" I said as I sat down at the table with my tray of food that I wouldn't eat.

"Yeah. I'm so scared." He replied snickering, to be smack in the head by Elyon. I shook my head. It was as if Elyon wore the pants in the relationship. I smirked.

"Please don't do anything to our room." She said, looking at me.

"I won't. I'm punishing the dumbass over here, not you." I said, glaring at Jared.

He just slumped down in his chair. Hunter, Elliot, and Nixie soon sat down.

"What's wrong with my idiot of a twin brother?" Nixie asked, playing with the orange chicken she got.

"Nothing." Jared said. Then Nixie dumped her orange chicken in his mouth, and made him chew.

"There is now." Nixie said, laughing. We all started laughing; even Jared himself started laughing after he got the disgusting food out of his mouth.

"Bella, do you think could come over to our house later?"

I hadn't even noticed Alice until now. When did she get over her? I could've sworn last time I checked she was on the other side of the cafeteria, with her family.

"I'm sorry Alice. We have a sound check and performance at a club in Seattle tonight." I said, actually telling the truth. We had a gig over at the club, Midnight. We hadn't performed since our time at Eclipse. It was about time we did.

"Oh, okay. Well, bye, Bella." She said, skipping away toward her table.

"Jesus. If they don't cut it out with this Bella crap..." I said, shaking my head. It was getting annoying, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Aw…. I kind of like that name." Hunter said, with Nixie nodding her head next to him. I laughed, since she looked like a bobble head.

"Sure, sure." I said, as the bell rang. Oh joy. I have Gym next.

"Let's see that killer arm you got, Izzy!" Jared yelled out as we all made our way to gym.

"Let's see your head go up your ass." I said in retaliation.

"Harsh words, Iz. Harsh words." He retorted.

"You wouldn't know what harsh words were if they bitch slapped you in the face and went up your ass." I said back.

"Ooooh! Izzy is frying your ass, Jared!" Nixie said, laughing. Elliot was laughing quietly, Elyon just smiling and shaking her head, and Hunter was laughing too.

We walked in to the gym, just to see all the Cullens in there. Great. Just fucking great.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME, DAMMIT!?" I yelled as I kicked the door to the gym lightly. Well, lightly to me. To a human, it probably seemed as a huge bang. I went in, counting down the seconds 'till I was out of that hellhole and on my way home.

* * *

"Come on girls. We don't have all day." I hear Jared say downstairs.

"You finally finished with your makeup, Jared?" I asked, giggling.

"Aw, shut it, Iz." He said back. I looked in the mirror to apply my makeup.

I was wearing some skinny jeans with a tight white hoodie/shirt. **(pic on profile) **I applied black eyeliner to my eyes, and put on some cherry red lipstick. I picked up a pair of sunglasses, and ran downstairs.

"I'm here, oh dear sister of mine!" I said, laughing.

"I think you're mistaking me for Hunter." Jared responded back.

"Lame ass." Hunter called out from the basement. We were planning to redecorate the kitchen and basement, so Hunter was checking to see how long and wide the floors are. We were painting, adding carpeting, and adding new furniture.

I know, damn that must cost a lot. It does, but we have the money. When we met with the Volturi after taking in Elyon, I absorbed one of the guard's powers, which had to do with the seeing the future in a more refined way. It was like Alice's power, except it was more pinpointed. So, we had our stocks in the stock market.

"Come on! I wanna get there now! And I'm sure Izzy is craving her little spotlight!" Nixie and Elyon both yelled out running down the steps. I shook my head. Those two could be twins.

"Ok, Ok. Calm down. Let's go. The equipment is at the club anyways." Hunter said, going to our garage. I got my motorcycle out, as well as the unnecessary helmet and jacket I need to wear. And yes, it was my original motorcycle. I bought it off of Charlie as an anonymous buyer. Keep it in the best conditions possible.

"Hope that thing doesn't fall apart on our way there." Elliot said, sparking an old joke.

"Hope there's a lake around if it does." I said, laughing at the memory.

One time, after I had taken my motorcycle apart, I forgot to latch some very important screws in. Which resulted in me having to jump off my bike in order stay out of the metal shrapnel, and ending up in a lake.

"You had better not. The clothes shouldn't get wet." Elyon said, eyeing my cotton like shirt. I sighed. She was way into fashion for her own good…

"Let's get this show in the road!" Nixie whooped out, and we left to Club Midnight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sleep, sleep, sleep

I can't sleep most of the time  
Try to cancel you from my mind  
Never liked you that much anyway  
Got to try sleep through to Saturday

Can't seem to keep my eyes shut  
Can't stop to think about what what what  
You said, you said to me when  
I lost, I lost you again

Can't make the beat go away  
Gotta get me outta this state  
I gotta feel the rush on my face

I'm lonely, gotta look for a party  
and dance with somebody tonight  
Cause I'm lonely, feeling empty inside  
Can't you make me feel alive

I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep  
I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep

Don't look at me like that  
What? You think I'm some kinda maniac  
Who was asking for your opinion anyway  
It's my life and you don't have a say

Gotta get, get outta this place  
Can't stand to look at your face  
I'm gonna get lost in the underground  
I'll kill you if you follow me around

Can't make the beat go away  
Gotta get me outta this day  
I gotta feel the rush on my face

I'm lonely, gotta look for a party  
and dance with somebody tonight  
Cause I'm lonely, feeling empty inside  
Can't you make me feel alive

I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep  
I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep

Can't sleep  
Can't sleep  
Can't sleep

I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep  
I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep"

**(Insomnia by The Veronicas) **I looked at the crowd tonight. Not too shabby for beginners like us around here. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine, threatening to go higher.

"Thank you Seattle! We'll be performing at Entity and Made to Be Hard later on this week! Thank you! Good night." I said into the mike, heading backstage.

"Bloody brilliant, as usual." Hunter said, sliding into a chair.

"Sure, sure." I said, going to sit in one of the chairs next to him, when Jared comes running from behind and sitting down in the chair I was going to sit in, pushing me in the process. I landed on Hunters lap, thankful I wore jeans and not the usual dress attire I wore.

It was strange. I looked at him, he looked at me. We stayed like that for about a minute, till Elliot cleared his throat. I got off, adjusting my clothes. I swear to God, if I were human, I would have been scarlet red right then.

"Okay, lovebirds. No need to get all PDA on us." Jared said as Elyon came in. She looked at us curiously. I could just see what she saw. Me, looking embarrassed and fidgety, Hunter looking embarrassed and shy, with Jared and Elliot appalled and amused. She shrugged and went back to her DJ scratch tables out in the main part of the club. She was showing Nixie, the "ropes" as she says.

"So, um…. Yeah.." Hunter said, distracted.

"Yeah…" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, okay… We get it, we'll get out. Don't worry lovebirds. We got it." Jared said as him and Elliot started to make their way out the room. They both patted Hunter on the back, winking and grinning, while Hunter gave them a death glare. I looked around the room, trying to find some imperfection to distract myself.

"Izzy… Um..."

I turned to Hunter. He had on a gentle, caring face, his eyes a golden topaz form hunting earlier. Time seemed to slow, and my mind went back to the first time I met him.

"_Hello? Can I help you?" a deep, manly voice said. _

"_Holy shit!" I said, startled. Oops. _

"_You ok?" the same voice asked. _

_I turned to him. He was tall, kind of gangly with black hair framing his face, and pretty brown eyes. He wore black clothes. Overall, he was nice looking. _

"_Sorry. New here. Senior year. Kind of confusing when everything has a name..." I said, remembering my room name. The Phoenix. How coincidental. _

"_Yeah, I know. I'm Hunter. What's your room name?" The guy, Hunter asked._

"_The Phoenix." I responded with. _

" _Cool! You're bunked with Nixon!"_

"_Nixon?" I said, always thinking Nixon was a boy name. _

"_Yeah. It's a girl. She changed her name. Besides, you can't say anything. Who would have thought a pretty girl like you would curse like a pirate?" He said, teasing. _

" _Sure... Could you get me there?" I said, as my cheeks threatened to blush. I haven't blushed in months._

I'm glad that vampire minds run fast. I turned back to Hunter. Only a few seconds had gone past.

"Izzy… I…" Hunter said, stammering.

"Hunter, you're worrying me. Just tell me." I said, truly worried. Hunter had never ever acted like this in the 90 years I had known him. He would act serious, he would be playful, he would be angry. But seeing him like this was strange.

"I'm just going to say it. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." He said. Time literally seemed to have frozen at that point. My mind was full of coherent and incoherent thoughts. My mind went back to our graduation day, when the caps flew up, when I had my moment. Although my memories were weak, the event had been so clearly etched into my mind.

_I had envisioned this moment months ago as a happy nice one, back when I was the sweet naïve Bella. I had envisioned me surrounded by my family and friends. By the one I had called mother and father. Carlisle and Esme. By those I called siblings. Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie. By the one I had called my best friend and my sister. Alice. By the one I loved and cherished. Edward. I saw a perfect image of him. _

_His angular, beautiful face. His perfect orbs in his eyes that were a welcoming and loving gold color. His amazing weird colored shade of bronze hair. The hair I grew to love. His lips moved. His velvety voice came to me. He said, "Be happy" _

_That's when I knew. I knew that I was living my life. The right way. Edward and his family had used me. They left me. I was a little pet to them. A pawn. A library book they had checked out and returned way overdue. Broken and tiered up. But a group of librarians patched the book up. They patched her up and cared and loved her. _

I looked at Hunter, and saw the man who thought that I somehow was good enough for him to love. Could I love him back though, was the question I had. I mean, I love Hunter. He had saved me, cared for me. He was my rock. But, did I love him like I did Edward? _Look, now you're using past tense of the verb. _I thought to myself. But, I knew in my heart Edward had a rooted place there, like a weed that came back and back again. But maybe… Just maybe… A gardener could work hard to get rid of the weed.

"Izzy?"

I went back to reality. Hunter looked at me, worried. How long I had spaced out?

"Izzy, you don't have to tell me right now at this moment how you feel about me. I'll wait for your answer." Hunter said, getting up from his chair, kissing my forehead, and leaving the room.

I slumped in the chair, and willed myself to sleep with Elyon's power. It would take forever, but oh well. I didn't want to involve Elyon with this. Not at the moment. I drifted into drowsiness, and slowly, very slowly, fell asleep.

**Ok. OK. I know I know. Im a bitch. I've been grounded *and it wasn't even my fault! I told the truth, and my ass gets grounded. Goes to show why I might no tell the truth anymore* and I haven't been able to do some things. I know excuses excuses.**

**NIXIE: YOU LEFT US HANGING LORRY!!!  
****ELLIOT: THAT'S CRUEL EVEN FOR YOU!!!  
IZZY: WHO THE HELL AM I ENDING UP WITH???!!!  
**

**Well, im sorry Nixie. You too Elliot. Now, Izzy, for your question, both of the guys.**

**IZZY: I AINT NO WHORE!!!  
**

**I know Izzy, I know. Alternate endings. Duh… Sheesh… The polls were very close. 52%- 48%.**

**IZZY: *mumbles incoherently* **

**Now, my HSA's are coming up. And I'm not even in high school, which is some bull shit. (HSA= High School Assesments) I'm taking ADA(Algebra Data Analysis) and my Spanish finals Ugh. But, I've had the chapter 7 written. Alex just has to edit it. So, I'll try to post things more regularly!!! IM sorry for leaving you guys hanging! You guys know ur my best audience!!!Luv yall.**

**XOXO Lorry, your bitchy author. **

**P.S- I want to see how old you guys think I am. Tell me what you think if you do review!! Thanks. This is gonna be so amusing. **


	8. Chapter 7 Love and Lies

**A/N:**

**ME: I own some kickass stories! *looks happy*  
KICKASS STORIES: HELL YEAH!!! WE ARE SOME SEXY BITCHES!!  
ME: I need to stop watching Austin Powers in the Spy Who SHagged Me....  
TWILIGHT: WHy must you get a big head? ONe of the stories si co-written wiht Alex, ur Beta. THank God too.  
ME: *crys* WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN MEAN TO ME!???  
TWILIGHT: Its my hobby. Next to telling people that you arent my beautiful creator. Ms. MEyers is.  
ME: MEANIE!! *runs off crying***

**Chapter 7- Love and Lies **

**Elyon POV**

"El? Hey, why in the hell are Jared and Elliot looking all smug?" Nixie asked me as I put my headphones on in my usual DJ style of one of my ear, one hanging loosely on my neck.

"Don't ask me. They're your dumbass brother and mate." I said, although I think I had a faint idea of what was going on.

"Hey, he is your brother in the technical terms and the other one is your mate. Plus, we have another dumbass brother." Nixie pointed out to me, and I couldn't help but smile. Yeah. My dumbass brothers and my dumbass husband.

"Well, aren't we both screwed? Dumbass brothers and a husband." I said, laughing.

"At least Izzy doesn't have to deal with this crap. Although she does have to deal with three dumbass brothers." Nixie said, laughing as well. I tried to laugh, but the feelings from the tiny room where Izzy and Hunter were in were crazy. I shook my head. She just might have to deal with a dumbass husband if this is what I think it is.

"May I ask you for this dance, my lady?" Elliot asked Nixie, sneaking up on us.

"Can I, is the question at hand." Nixie said, looking at me.

"Go ahead. I think I can handle this like I do any other night." I said, shrugging. I put on a CD I had made yesterday full of mixed tracks, and took my head phones off. I started to think about what happened today in school.

It was hilarious today in Gym. After Iz had kicked the door yelling, "WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME DAMMIT!?" we all exploded in laughter. But for some strange reason, the gym teachers were mildly upset. Ok, fine, really mad. They were yelling at her for 8 minutes talking about how cursing wasn't tolerated, that kicking the door was defacing school property, blah blah blah. When they threatened to call her "parents" she told them, "You'll end up calling me."

We all roared with laughter then, knowing what she meant. We didn't have anyone who seemed the right age to pose as parents, so we all posed as emancipated minors. Sure, it took some work to get the papers done, but it comes in handy when we act up at school.

Soon enough, the gym teachers let it go, and we were forced to play Dodge ball. Let's just say Izzy showed Jared that killer arm of hers. We were separated by me, Jared, and Nixie on one team, and then Izzy, Hunter, and Elliot on the other. And then the Cullens were all somehow all together on our side. Although, Jared and Elliot somehow "accidentally" managed to hit them, although they were on our team.

"El? You ok?" Jared said. I smiled, and pushed him playfully.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him. It would have been nice to see him as a human. Everyone used to say he and Nixie had green eyes.

"Because you looked deep in thought, which soooo unusual is for you!" He said, and I smacked his head lightly. We both laughed, and I realized that the CD was almost over with. I put my finger up to him, and checked my phone.

5:30, it said. Dammit. We have to leave now.

"Jared, get the lovebirds." I said, referring to Nixie and Elliot, "It's 5:30."

"Which lovebirds may I ask?" He asked with a toothy grin. I frowned.

"Which ones? I think Nix and Ellie are the only ones." I said looking at him as if he were retarded. A look reserved for him.

"Ah yes. You meant the official ones." He said, grinning and skipping toward the dance floor. Official?

"Jackass…" I muttered. I remembered what Izzy said 20 years ago about our relationship. A "love and hate" relationship. It was kind of funny, since she said it when I was punishing Jared for ruining the room we had when he played a prank on Elliot when we were in Russia.

"Hey Elyon." Hunter said, coming up from behind me. Why the hell is everyone sneaking up behind me?

"Hey. Where's Iz? It's time to leave." I said, looking around for her.

"Oh, she's in the back..." Hunter said, looking shy and nervous. I raised my eyebrow. Maybe this is what Jared was talking about.

"I'll go get her." I said, walking to the back, to find her sleeping in a chair. Great. Just great. She won't wake up if she just fell asleep.

"Hunter! Get your ass in here!" I yelled. This is gonna be hard. I wonder who'll volunteer to drive her bike…

* * *

**Bella/Izzy POV **

"Iz? Wake up!"

"5 more minutes mom…" I mumbled, snuggling close to the blanket. I heard someone laugh. Wait… Blanket?

"Wow, El. She thinks you're Renée!"

"What the fuck… Oh, damn." I said, finally opening my eyes.

"You must have done a good job this time for you to be so disoriented." Elyon said, looking through my closet. She knew I did a crappy job with her power on myself for some reason.

"Yeah.. I guess so." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Nice. I've been improving my power too." Nixie said, proud. She must have finally got past the 30 mile mark. She must be happy. Hopefully she won't try it on Jared. He'll get mad. Again.

"How the hell am I home?" I asked looking around. I was in my room. At home. Not at the club. But at home. "Wait, where's my bike!"

"Hunter carried you into his car and took you home with me and Elyon. Jared and Elliot went on your bike. Only you would worry about their motorcycle, when for all they know we could be in disguise and we could have kidnapped you. " Nixie snorted out. Elyon stifled a giggle.

"Nixie, may I ask why the hell we aren't in school?" I asked, getting up. I opened up my black curtains, and then it hit me. I shined like I was made up of a million diamonds. Which, I guess you could say I am in the technical terms.

"Damn sun…." I said, happy we didn't have neighbors.

"Yep." Elyon said, biting her lip. She loved the sun, so it was hard for her to not go out. Not like the rest of us who were already nocturnal weirdoes before we had our accident.

"Where are the guys?" I asked when all of last night came rushing to me. Holy shit.

"Well, they went on a hunting trip. They said you would tell us why exactly." Nixie said, eying me. Great. Leave me to explain this.

"Errrmm… Hunter... Umm... How can I explain this to be exact..." I said, stammering and stuttering.

"Damn. Must be big if you're stuttering like an ass." Nixie said, laughing. Elyon seemed to comprehend though.

"Hunter finally asked didn't he." She said, looking out me in the eye. Knowing from the look in her eyes, I knew she knew.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Nixie looked confused for a minute, and then her eyes went big, her mouth in a tiny O.

"Well, I'll be damned." She whispered.

"Aren't we in the technical terms?" Elyon said, snorting.

"We aren't Anna Rice's damn creations of horror." Nixie growled out. She liked saying that we were not damned to an eternity in hell, but that we were just some crazy thing in nature gone awry.

"We might as damn fucking well be!" Elyon hissed. She had such an aversion to being a vampire sometimes. We had gone to school with her in London, when she was human. We had grown attached to her you can say, and one night when we coming back from a gig we found her in an abandoned ally, stabbed and unconscious. Elliot said they were fatal, which had Jared biting her in a heartbeat. The rest is history.

"Why the in Hades name must you guys argue like this every other decade!" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Well, we have bigger problems then this. For instance, Edward came by earlier with flowers." Elyon scoffed.

"WHAT?" I squealed out.

"Yeah. And a card." Nixie said, handing me an envelope with Edward's writing on it. I opened it to find a letter in it.

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm sorry for all those things I said all those years ago. They were all lies. I know, I know. I'm an idiot. I just hope you can forgive me in time. Maybe, you'll even go out with me this Friday? In the meadow. Just follow my scent. _

_~Edward_

"Good God…" I muttered. This is insane. Today was.. Shit. Wednesday.

"Luckily he came right after Hunter, Elliot, and Jared left." Nixie hissed out.

"Good thing you were out hunting." Elyon pointed out.

"Yeah, or that dumbass would be in a bonfire." Nixie said, growling.

"You and you temper..." Elyon said, shaking her head.

"Well, I guess it's just us girls." I said, without thinking. Oh great.

"You know what that means!" Elyon said, dragging me to her room.

"Umm.. Makeup time?" I asked, and knew I was right.

"Yep! I got some new eyeliners and eye shadows!" She said, Nixie trailing behind us. I shook my head. Elyon was always ordering new makeup, and then deciding whether she wanted them or not. She gave away the makeup she didn't want to Goodwill or something.

"I hope this isn't meant as encouragement for Mr. Cullen and this meadow." Nixon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Elyon snorted out, and led me to her bureau. "I need to help her hook up with Hunter."

"Ah, good point my sister." Nixie said, sitting me down.

"Um…" I said, and they both stopped.

"You do like him, right?" they both asked.

"I… I don't know." I admitted after a minute of silence.

"Well, El, I think we need to establish the point of if she loves him back or not." Nixie said.

"I think you're right, Nix. Now, do you Izzy?" Elyon said, looking through some boxes.

"Umm.. I don't know. I mean, he's cute, and funny, and smart, and wonderful, and caring, and…" I said, before Nixie placed her hand over my mouth.

"Ok. Enough said. You like him." She said, joining Elyon in searching the boxes.

"When you gonna tell Edward you're not going with him?" Elyon said, studying some shimmer black eye shadow before putting it in a box labeled, "Approved".

"I'm going." I said.

Nixie dropped the lipstick she had, and Elyon dropped some blush she had, which she was about to put in the, "Give Away" box.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled at me. See what I mean about them being like twins?

"I need closure, Nix. You saw me those 90 years ago." I said, remembering faintly how I would sometimes cry, or seem zombie like on my very, very off days.

"Of course I do. I was your roomie. And that's exactly why I want to kick his ass! Besides, you need to get over him" She exclaimed, eyes burning from rage and anger.

I shook my head. If only it were that easy.

"It's not easy Nix. Imagine this were Elliot. You would want closure too, right?" I said, closing my eyes. The room was quiet, and all you could hear was the bird chirping outside. I waited as she thought it over.

"Yes. Yes, I would." She finally said.

"Well I'm going to meet him. And tell him to fuck off. Ok?"

"Well, ok." Nixie said, smiling.

"Well, the guys are coming back next Wednesday. So, we have a week." Elyon said, inspecting some black lipstick.

"Nice." I said, and looked at the makeup along with Elyon and Nixie.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I waited with the rest of my family in Gym, I thought of Bella. This was all I had been thinking about today. I'm glad it was almost the end of the day. I looked at Annabelle, who was discussing fashion with Alice. I love Anna, don't get me wrong. But, Bella was like blood for me.

""WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME DAMMIT!?"

A big band was heard, and I turned my head to the gym doors. Bella. It seemed as if she kicked the door with… Her black high heel boots?

"Excuse me, Ms?" One of the gym teachers, Mr. Brenner, said to her, obviously asking her her name.

"It's Isabella Berkeley. Izzy for short." She said, looking angry.

"Well, Ms. Berkeley, we do not tolerate swearing here in Forks High." He said, and the other gym teacher, Ms. Brown, went over to him.

"Of course… How could I forget.." I heard her mutter. Everyone who heard her, meaning us vampires, laughed. Well, except me and Anna. I frowned, wondering when Bella had become a smart aleck. Anna looked confused and mad.

"Also, we do not tolerate defacement of property." Ms. Brown said, eying the door Bella kicked.

"Defacement? I freaking tapped it for God's sakes." Bella said. Her coven was just laughing behind her. Where in the world did she get this behavior?

"Do you call the huge bang I heard a tap!?" Mr. Brenner said, obviously wondering how such a small person could do that, much less a girl.

"Maybe." Bella responded back, staring at the clock.

"Do you want us to call your parents!?" Ms. Brown asked, both of the teachers furious now. When in hells name did she get like this? I listened into my siblings thoughts.

_DAMN! BELLA IS TEARING THEM UP!!_ Emmett thought as he let out a whistle.

_Amazing…_ Jasper thought.

_Wow… Umm… Go Bella?_ Alice thought, not knowing what to think.

_Wierdo._ Rose thought. Typical.

_What the hell?_ Thought Annabelle. What the hell indeed…

"You'll end up calling me." Bella said briskly. I couldn't hear her or her coven's thoughts. Wait. They'll end up calling her?

"You? How come?" Ms. Brown said, obviously fuming now.

"I'm an emancipated minor. Meaning, I'm the one who you call when I get in trouble." She responded back with, as if the teachers were mentally retarded. By now, her coven was roaring with laughter.

Both the teachers looked surprised, but let it go. We ended up playing dodge ball, with my whole family on my team, and half of Bella's coven on our team. Somehow though the males kept hitting us, regardless of us being on the same team.

"Edward heads up!"

I turned my attention back to the game, and ducked as a ball flew at my head.

* * *

"Edward, are you there?"

"Huh?" I said realizing Annabelle was talking to me.

"Edward, I've been talking to you for 5 minutes! Where in the world is your head today?!" She exclaimed, angry. I sighed.

"Stuck in hell…" I muttered, remembering what Bella said when I bumped into her.

"What? Edward, please talk to me." She said.

"Anna, I need to talk to you." I said, knowing what I had to do. I was not letting this thing go on any longer. It would hurt us both more.

"What? What about Edward?" Annabelle asked, worried now.

"Anna, I'm sorry. But, I don't think this is worki-"Was all I could say before she slapped me.

"It's that Bella girl isn't it! ISN'T IT?!" She screamed, and I was glad everyone else was on a hunting trip.

"Yes." I whispered, and saw her shaking her head.

"I thought you loved me." She said her eyes full of tears that would never fall.

"I do, Anna, I do. But not to the fullest potential. And that's not fair to you." I said, looking down at the floor.

She stayed silent, shaking her head, deep in thought.

"Anna, I'm sorry." I said, and she turned her attention back to me.

"I should've known. I should've known. You know what Edward? Go to her. See if I give a damn anymore." Annabelle hissed out as she jumped out the open window, and disappeared in the moonlit night.

* * *

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHY DO I HAVE A MESSAGE ON MY PHONE FROM ANNABELLE SAYING SHE WAS GOING BACK TO THE DENALI CLAN!?"

I groaned. Just great. Anna's best friend. Rosalie. Good thing I delivered the flowers and card earlier to Bella.

"She left Rose. Case closed." I said, rubbing my temples. I went downstairs, to see everyone in the living room.

"If she wanted to go Rose, we couldn't have stopped her." Carlisle said, as Esme sat near the fire, tearing up.

"It's Edward's fault! I know it!" She roared, and lunged at me. Emmett took her from behind, and attempted to calm her down. Soon he needed Jaspers help, and soon enough she was in her room with Emmett.

"Just why did she leave, Edward?" Carlisle said, looking concerned.

"Because Edward's an ass, that's why!" Alice said, knowing what I had done.

"What did you do?" Carlisle said, puzzled.

"Told her I loved her, but that Bella was more important." I muttered, and soon Alice smacked me.

"That's for being an ass." She said, and walked out, Jasper following behind her, who was frazzled from all the emotions.

"Well, son, I can't say this wasn't going to be expected. Although you could've warned us." Carlisle said, musing to himself quietly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I said, and soon sat in a chair myself.

"I think you did the right thing, Edward." Esme whispered from her chair.

"I really hope I did." I mumbled, and thought of me meeting Bella on Friday.

**Izzy/Bella POV**

"We're still performing at Laney Road?" I asked, looking through my closet.

"Yep. We thought we should try out those new songs you had that involve the mix tables." Elyon said with a toothy grin.

"I believe that when I wrote those I was under the influence." I responded back, knowing the song lyrics were strange in a way.

"What influence? Stupidity?" Nixie asked, and I laughed.

"Yes, Nix. Stupidity. I am a vampire that can get wasted as shit off of Jared's stupidity. I wrote it when we got superbly wasted in Texas, after you bought the muzzle I think. Now, if we play those songs, we have to use the other two I wrote a while ago." I said, looking for an outfit for tonight.

"Which ones?" Nixie asked.

"Umm.. The sheet music for them are under my bed." I said, not remembering the names of them. I wrote them when I was in Forks I think.

"Oh! These! Didn't we record these? I think Hunter has them in his room." Nixie asked from under my bed.

"Yeah. You gonna go get them?" I asked, referring to the recordings.

"Nope. You go get 'em. I'm not going in his room." Nixie said in a sing-songy voice, teasing me.

"Bitch…" I muttered.

"You know you love me!" Nixie shouted, laughing. I smiled, and shook my head. Me and my crazy sisters.

"Would it be okay if I could mix them?" Elyon said.

"Go ahead. But, I don't think you will." I said, smiling, remembering the melodies. Just then I caught a glimpse of the calendar. Today was Friday.

* * *

Izzy**/Nixie**_/Pre-recorded guy voice/ __**Nixie and Pre-recorder guy voice**_

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_**  
**  
I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me

**I love it**  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me

**I love it**  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody  
**_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah_

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
_**she's got to love nobody**_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_Mum mum mum mah_

**(Poker Face by Lady Gaga) **"Ok, Seattle! Now, I'm gonna hand you guys over to your DJ for the night, Elyon!" I said into the mic as Elyon set up for the new song.

"Damn Izzy! That was fun!" Nixie said as we walked off stage.

"Fun for you. I don't know how the hell I wrote those lyrics." I said, faintly remembering Jared giving me a pen and napkin when we got wasted after a performance back when I could actually get drunk.

"Good ol' Iz. Hey, Elyon's playing the new song."

I listened to the song. And she didn't end up mixing it. I knew she wouldn't.

"I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there

Sometimes...  
I want to get away some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I want a brand new day  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong

Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors  
Not like other girls who always felt so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're going to be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me  
of me

Sometimes  
I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong

Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up

They're going to crash and burn  
I'm going to find a way  
Nothing left to say

Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)

Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Hook me up"

(**Hook Me Up By The Veronicas)**

"You wrote that in Forks, didn't you?" Nixie asked.

"Yeah. Some girls were being asses about me being me. It was weird. I didn't know whether to put up a charade for the remainder of senior year, or to be a bitch. I chose the bitch path." I said, remembering how Jessica and Lauren would always say snide comments. I wonder if they're dead…

"Lucky for us you did! Look at all of us now! You brought it together." Nixie exclaimed, grinning.

"Yep. Aren't you guys the ones with all the good luck…" I mumbled, remembering how I was such a magnet for danger, and how my bad luck would tend to almost kill me.

"Hey, shouldn't you be meeting Mr. Jackass?" She said as she looked at her cell phone, frowning.

"Oh shit, you're right. Well, wish me luck. Or, wish Edward luck. I don't know if I might be able to contain myself tonight without lighting a bonfire." I said, heading toward the door.

Nixie snorted, and said," Go ahead if you want to. I'm sure as hell the guys would approve."

"That's exactly why I'm trying to contain myself." I muttered as I ran to the forest at a human pace, kicking it up to vampire pace when I was out of sight.

* * *

I followed Edwards scent, and immediately saw the meadow. The light from the moon made Edwards features sharper.

"Bella, you came." He said, smiling that crooked smile I loved. I shook my head. Keep you ground Iz, keep your ground.

"Yeah, I did." I said, looking around. The meadow was even more breathtaking now with my super seeing senses.

"Bella, I'm sorry for all those years. I did it to protect you." He said, and I growled.

"Protect me? What the hell!? Huh?! By what fucking means do you mean "protect me"?" I said, trying to keep my emotions in checked.

"Bella, the incident with Jasper made me think. You were so fragile, so breakable."

"Yeah, I know. That's why Charlie wanted to shoot you. Do you know what you did to me?! I was a fucking zombie for weeks! It's amazing I wasn't a vegetable for longer!" I hissed out.

"Better zombie than dead." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"You had a damn choice Edward. Both stay and deal with my humane stupidity and clumsiness, or leave. You make your damn choice."

"To me there was no choice Bella. I wanted you to lead a human life. Not a damned one."

"It wasn't up to you to choose. Whether I had wanted to be damned and spend an eternity with you or not was my choice. Not yours. You're not Charlie. No way near him." I said, taking deep breathes as to stay clam.

"I know. I've learned my ways. Bella, I love you."

"What about your mate, huh? What about her?"

Edward paused at that, and looked uncomfortable.

"Broke another girls heart, didn't you? Jackass." I said, and felt a bit bad for that girl, Annabelle. I could see why she had threatened me. She knew it was coming.

"I didn't mean to…" He said, staring up at the sky.

"Goodbye Edward. This conversation is over." I hissed out, and turned to walk away. But, before I could even comprehend, he grabbed my arm, and kissed me.

The whole time I'm thinking to myself, _get him the fuck off you Izzy! Now damn it, now! Piece of shit needs to keep his hand to himself! _Yet, at the same time, I turned to putty. All the memories of him kissing me came back, and the little weed in my heart seemed to have been singing. I tried to get him off of me, but dammit he was stronger. And I was way too distracted and full of crazed emotions to use Nixie's power. Or any other power.

All of a sudden, a shadow appears and tackles Edward down. Well, at least the person got him off of me. Thinking it was Nixie or Elyon, I looked on. But, I was wrong. It was Hunter.

Oh my Damn.

**MUA HAHAHAHA!!! Clifffy!! I knwo sorry. It jsut seems so appropiate to leave the chappie at a cliffy dont it?? Now, this is un-betad. So please beware. And dont chew me out if my grammer si some shit. Im sorry. Thats the field of expertise for Alex. Not at all me. Now, Thank you guys so much for reviewing!! I have 101 reviews now!! Thanks so much!! *crying tears of ahppiness* Now, go take a shot at how old i am. Whoever gets the closest wins a shout out in this story. I wanna see how old you guys think I am. NOw, my Algebra Data Analysis HSA (high school asessments) are the 21 or 28. So, im stressing majorly. ANd my WCUL (World Cultrues) and SPanish 1 finals are coming up. SO im basically a mess wiht all this shit. So, please. I may nto update the last week of MAy and the first week of June. I might, might not. Im sorry. :( Now, remember!!! Tell me how old you think I am. *winks* this ought to be amusing!Check out the stroy that is of course cowritten by the lovely, xXxWithinTemptationsxXx, AKA Alex, which is about us being penpals transported to Twilgiht. HIlarity, craziness, and more ensue. Its a riot! You'll love it! Thanks you guys so much again! Luv yall!**

**XOXO**

**Lorry**

**PS_ Remember!!! Shout out in stroy if u guss my age right!!**


	9. Chapter 8 You Can Run,But You Can't Hide

**A/N:**

**ME: I own my myspace account.**

**MYSPACE ACCOUNT: I own you bitch.**

**ME: As if. **

**MYSPACE ACCOUNT: I changed your password. Ha.**

**ME: NOOO!!!!**

**TWILIGHT: Truly pathetic. On all levels. I'm glad you don't own me. **

**ME: *cries* I NEED MY MYSPACE MUSIC PLAYLIST!!! **

**MYSPACE ACCOUNT: Say sorry. **

**ME: IM SORRY!!! IM SORRY!!**

**TWILIGHT: Truly saddening. **

**Chapter 8- You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**HPOV**

"Dude. Do the girls know why we're going?" Jared said driving. We were in a black Jeep, roaming around the highways.

"Well, I suspect Elyon does. Nixie has no clue." Elliot said, looking at a map.

"Well, Izzy will tell them" I mumbled, and Elliot was patting me on the back.

"Should've done this sooner, you dumbass." Jared commented from the steering wheel.

"Shut it Jared. I stole Nixie's muzzle." I retorted back with.

"All right, all right, children. Behave dammit." Elliot said, folding the map in half. I thought it was my job to tell these hooligans to behave.

"I thought that was my job to tell Jared's hooligan ass to behave."

"Noo. That was back when we were humans jackass."

"Makes no difference dumbass."

"Well, where to?" Elliot asked, trying to get us calm. As if. Jared is always a dumb hyper jackass. I looked out the window. We had been driving aimlessly around the highways for a while, as we decided where to go for our hunting trip.

"Well, Alaska sounds nice." I said, after some thinking.

"Off to Alaska then." Jared said, and took the highway leading us to the Alaska Marine Highway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**JPOV**

"Oh, where are thou dumbass?" I heard Elliot call out. I stifled a laugh. We were playing hide and seek. I know, I know. How lame of us. We're guys. And we're all more than at least 108 years old. But, this version of hide and go seek was different.

"Where'd the jackass go?" I heard Hunter call out. He always got caught first. I hope we weren't going to play tag. That hurts like shit. It's not regular tag. Regular tag does not involve teeth, or tackling, or even silver pellets.

"How the fuck should I know." Elliot said, clearly deep in thought. I kept my mind blank so he couldn't see where I was.

"His bitch ass is blocking his mind. It's blank."

"Is that new? I thought it was always blank."

"True, true."

I held my breath, and tried to keep my mind blank. Yeah. I can be stupid at times. But, when it came to this game I was a legend.

"Stupid dumbass thinks he's a legend at this game." Elliot mumbled, and was looking for me in some trees. Shit. I need to keep my mind blank.

"Oh well. Hey, why does that tree look weird?" Hunter said, his voice coming closer and closer to where I was. Aw shit. I knew I should've made a backdoor to this tree.

"Hey, it does." Elliot said, and soon they stayed silent, their footsteps barely audible to even me. Dammit. They were gonna find me.

I felt the tree I was in shudder, and soon enough the door I had carefully crafted sprung open. Fuck.

"Well, I'll be damned. The jackass can be smart. He hollowed out the tree." Hunter said pulling me out.

"Wow Jared. Do you always do that?" Elliot asked, looking in the tree.

"Yep. But Nixie or Elyon always find me." I said, remembering how they always knew where I was when we all played together.

"Of course." Hunter said, and I noticed he was fidgeting.

"My, my. You look like Izzy when she was craving her drug of performing. Is it me, or is she your drug? Your special little brand of weed." Elliot teased, and Hunter glared at him.

"Nope. He seems even more addicted. Can't you prescribe him something for that Elliot?" I said.

"Nope. Withdrawal can be cured by things other than drugs." Elliot said, smirking.

"Like what? A kiss, may I suggest?" I said, playing along.

"Oh yes, a kiss would help out quite a lot. Although, since it's only been two days, he's gonna need to wait. A week is how long he said he would give himself." Elliot said.

"Ah, yes. A week. Well, Hunter you can wait for another 5 days, right?" I said, laughing. I looked around, and noticed Hunter wasn't around.

"Where'd Hunt go?" I said, looking around. Elliot took his phone out of his pocket, which started playing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

"Well, Hunt jumped ship. He's gone back to Washington. And by the looks of it, he went running." Elliot said, showing me the text he got.

_Well, dumbasses, u guys have fun. Im going 2 see Izzy. See ya. ~ Hunter_

"Well, at least all this crazy shit won't be going down when we're home." I said.

"Yep, we're lucky for that." Elliot said.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

HPOV

I ran, and ran. I soon found myself in Seattle, and went to the house. I knew the girls weren't home at first sight, seeing how Elyon's Black Pontiac wasn't there, and Izzys bike wasn't there either.

I followed their scents until Izzys scent made a crisscross into the other direction. It went on, but it came back, and trailed to the forest. Puzzled, I followed her scent. I heard her voice, as well as that bastard's too. I pushed myself to running faster, and heard Izzy hiss "Goodbye Edward. This conversation is over."

I was glad she was leaving, and slowed my pace. I made my way through the forest and soon arrived at a clearing, a meadow of some sorts. To see Edward kissing Izzy. It looked like she was trying to push him away, but at the same time not. I took her wanting to push him off into consideration for a second, and then tackled him down. I couldn't stand that he was associating himself with Izzy, none the less kissing her.

"Mother fucker bitch from hell!" I yelled, and started punching him. He retaliated, and soon we were fighting. I turned to look at Izzy once as we did. She looked as if she were confused, and distraught. I sighed. This wasn't doing well for any of us. I pinned Edward down, and looked back to where Izzy was. She was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izzy (Bella) POV

I ran away. Yeah. I ran. And ran. I know. Wimpy, stupid, dumb Izzy.

I just ran, letting my legs carry me wherever. Anywhere was better off than here. I could feel the emotions in me brewing. How could this have happened? I mean, Edward was gone for 90 years. 90 long, fucking years. Hunter was with me the whole time. Yet, I loved them both. And I didn't know which one I loved more. I shook my head in disgust at myself.

I finally paid attention to where my feet had carried me. I was home. The girls weren't home yet, and the guys weren't either by the looks of it. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all the crazy thoughts that were going through it. I needed somewhere to clear it, to make a decision, based upon intellectual thoughts instead of panicky ones.

That's when I got an idea. The Fenty Einstein Institute. It was a home to me for so long. Maybe I can go back. Just for a while to sort things out.

I realized my family would look for me. And I'm sure as hell Edward would try to as well. I ran to the study we all shared, and looked in a special cabinet we had. Full of forged passports. Filled with Aliases. As well as supplies to make some other forged passports.

I took some materials to make one on the go if needed. I took 4 of my aliases, some cash, and ran off leaving a note, and my cell. I hope they'll understand.

I made my way to the passport by running. I bought a one way ticket to Montreal, Canada, and paid with the cash I took.

I looked at the passport in my hand. A forged one, but a damn good one at that. My photo was there, as well as one of my aliases. I handed my passport to the woman, who smiled at me. The smile she would shine at other people when they came in to board the flight.

"Have a nice trip, Ms. Swan." She said to me, looking at my passport, with the name of Natalie Lacey Swan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NPOV

"Shouldn't she be home by now?" Elyon said, pacing around the living room. I sat in the acrylic chair, and was listening to Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls on my iPod.

"Calm down. Izzy can take care of herself." I said, and started playing with my hair.

"Well, if you say so." Elyon mumbled, sitting at the counter.

"Is Izzy here?"

I turned to the door, to see Hunter. What the fuck?

"No. Why? Did something happen? Wait, why the hell are you back!" Elyon said, looking at the clock.

Hunter told us what happened, and I shook my head as Elyon dealt with all the emotions going through Hunter.

"How long have you guys been here?" He asked us, and I looked at the clock.

"30 minutes." I said, and looked out the window. Where the hell could you be, Izzy?

"She left a note. And her cell!" Elyon said, pointing at a note on the counter, as well as Izzys black and lilac Sony Erickson phone. How could we have missed it? More importantly, how could she have left the cell phone? She was like physically connected to that. No bull shit.

_I'm going to go for a while. Not for long, maybe for the next 3 months. I'll be back. I just need some time to myself, to figure things out. Love you guys. Don't look for me. _

I read it out loud as Hunter went to go sit down. Everything remained silent. How could she have left? I mean, we haven't always lived together. Sometimes, I and Elliot have gone off, or Jared and Elyon, but we never left without warning. And not without a hint of where we were going. We never stayed separated. No more than a year.

"Do you think she'll go under her name, or one of her aliases?" Hunter asked, breaking the silence that had blanketed us.

"Let me check. I'll see if she took one of the fake passports." I said, and went to the study we all shared. I opened a drawer in the huge oak desk, and looked in the pile of passports, smiling to myself at a joke. Izzy said that if the police raided out house, we would all go to jail immediately. I faintly laughed, and immediately noticed four of Izzy's fake passports missing, as well as some of the supplies to make one.

"She took four. Obviously to leave us hanging." I said, knowing they would hear me. Did she really want to leave that bad?

"Damn.." I heard Elyon mutter.

"Which ones?" Hunter asked. I looked in them. I smiled unconsciously to myself. Her aliases names had actual significance.

"Natalie Lacey Swan, Adrianne Elliot Rivers, Daniela Lena Hanley, and Angela Halie Winfred." I said. Natalie for the person in the next room from us at Fenty, Lacey for Hunters sister, Swan as her old last name, Elliot as for, well, Elliot, Hanley for our dean back at Fenty, and Angela for some girl she knew as a human in Forks. A nice girl by the way Izzy tells us.

"Did she take her credit cards?" Elyon asked hopefully.

I ran into Izzys room, and looked in her bureau. All her credit cards were there, as well as her checks.

"She left them all here." I said, shaking my head. She really knew how to disappear.

And with her ability to change her appearance like Hunters, there was not telling who she was now. She could be another person for all we know, using the passports to throw us off.

"Well, I guess we wait for her." Elyon said as I went back into the living room.

"No way. I'm going to go look for her." Hunter said, getting up. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I opened it, all ready knowing who it was, to face Edward Cullen. I immediately knew one thing.

Blood shall be shed. No god damn fucking pun intended.

**Yet again, this is unbeta-d. So, excuse my grammer and or spelling. Thanks! Also, now, some of you guys have guessed my age. I'll give you guys one more chapter to solve it. If you're the closest, you get a shout out in this story. Also, my ADA(algebra Data Analysis) HSA's (High School Assessment) ARE OVA!!! *partying like its 1999* Well, I got two more finals *ugh* and some benchmarks to take. *double ugh* So, things might be a bit tight. I'll try to update. And, summer breaks coming up!!! WOO HOOO!!!! OH yeah!! *partying like an idiotic fool* So on this note, lets hope Nix doesn't kill Eddie –boy, and lets all cross our fingers for them to find Izzy! *crossing fingers* Well, until later mi amicis. **

**XOXO**

**Lorry **


	10. Chapter 9 Memory Lane

**A/N: **

**ME: *sighs* I own my fortunately own my kick ass scores for my SRI's. (Scholastic Reading Inventory) **

**TWILIGHT: You had better. You haven't written anything in a while lazy bum.**

**ME: *looks shocked* Not true! I have my new story, Chosen, up now!**

**TWILIGHT: You have a new story mixed with Twilight and Harry Potter, and have published it? **

**ME: *looks proud* Yeppers! **

**TWILIGHT: Saddening. You haven't updated this story in around 2 weeks. **

**ME: *looks sad* I know! I'm sorry! *pounds head on desk***

**TWILIGHT: You keep that up. You might even start dreaming you own me. **

**ME: *looks dazed* What a nice dream that would be…. **

**Chapter 9- Memory Lane**

**Izzy (Bella) POV**

"Well, here's your schedule, and room assignment. Welcome to Fenty Einstein Institute." the elderly woman in the office said. She was old, well into her 50's, but I guess compared to my real age she seemed young.

"Thank you." I said, and walked out of the office.

"Quite late for Ms. Adrienne Rivers to transfer..." I heard the woman mutter as I made my way to Hell's Kitchen with ease. Like second nature to me.

I breathed in the air, and thought of all the time I spent here in my last final months as human. Being here was mind boggling and amazing. It was a cloudy day, the sun out of sight. I was smart enough to sign up for night classes. Hopefully my new roommate wasn't majoring in journalism. Or maybe I won't have a roommate at all.

I arrived at Hell's Kitchen, and stopped. I stared at the thing that wasn't there 90 years ago. My mouth gaped like the idiot I was as I read the memorial in my head.

_It was here that the band, _E=Mc2_ was formed. As alumni's of Fenty Einstein Institute, they formed here, in Hell's Kitchen. It is with a heavy heart and great sorrow; we see the wonderful talent gone from our lives. We shall always remember these wonderful young adults as alumni, family, and one of the legendary Fenty achievers. May they rest in peace._

"_Life well spent is a long one." _

_-Leonardo Da Vinci_

I stared at the plaque. It was on the ground, and had our names with our birthdates and "death" dates written on it. There was a pedestal, and a sculpture stood on it. It was one with a girl, with a mic in one hand, and another hand releasing a dove. I looked at the sculpture closely, realizing that the girl was meant to be me. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I knew they weren't going to fall.

I went in, and went to my room. They still had names, and mine was Forever Lovely. I took the key I received from the secretary, and was awed by the room. It had a balcony, and was just the same size as the room I had here 90 years ago. It was a pale pink and black, and was absolutely…. Well… Lovely.

The room was the same as my old room. Only that it looked as if no one else lived in here. Good thing too. But, I realized just how nice the campus and dorms were. No wonder tuition was hell. I paid of course this time. Apparently, I carried more cash on me then I thought. At least I had enough to buy clothes and supplies. I didn't pack anything in my crazed disappearance.

I sat on the bed that wouldn't be used at all for sleeping, and sighed. My life was just a mess. Two guys. One left me for dead. The other picked up the pieces and patched me back up. Although I love them both.

I slapped my head with my palm. _You are a twisted, strange person, Izzy._ I thought to myself. I looked at my schedule, then at the clock. I realized it was night time, and made my way toward first period. I was so lucky this school was so flexible and amazing. You could take classes from either 7AM-1PM, or 4 PM- 10 PM

I went to the Ashley Nielsen building, and sat down. It was my Lit/English class. I plugged my iPod in; grateful I had managed to take it in my hasty escape. When the professor came out, I pulled my headphones out, and turned off my iPod. I was soon faced with the play I really did not want to read at the moment, let alone discuss.

Romeo and Juliet.

Just fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

I sat through the lecture/discussion, in my own little world. To hell with it if I flunked. I could always try again in another few decades, right?

I thought of the story of Romeo and Juliet. Juliet loving Romeo, hoping to ride off in the sunset with him. But, what if Romeo left? What if Juliet and him didn't die? What if he got up one day and just left? And what if Paris and Juliet were just friends? Not sworn to marry the other by their families? Paris would've been the one challenged to pick the pieces up. What if he did it successfully? What if Romeo came back? How would Juliet choose?

I shook my head. How pitiful of myself. Look at me. I would probably crawl to Edward and kiss his ass if Hunter weren't around. But, I loved him. Somehow, in my strange twisted way, I did. Even all that happened, I still adored him. But, I loved Hunter as well. He was like my sun. That little thing that gets me through every day.

"Miss. Rivers? Is there a problem? Class is dismissed."

I was pulled back from my own little world, and realized everyone was gone. Only the professor was left. I mumbled an apology, and left.

A lot of the campus was the same, just a few more plants here and there. The place seemed to kind of suffocate me in a way. My head was just buzzing from all my faded memories being relived. I realized I had no clothes what so ever after I passed the campus store. I went in, and bought a notebook, pens, and some blank sheet music. Next stop. Montreal City.

**NPOV**

I gritted my teeth as I smiled what Elliot called "my-evil-as-shit-holy-crap" smile. This stupid dumbass expects us to welcome him with open arms to help come find Izzy, and yet we, namely me, could barely control ourselves from killing him.

_Calm down, Nix. Won't do us much good if we kill him. I hear Aro's moldy ass is linked to their leader. _Hunter said to me in our heads, calm as shit.

_Calm down my ass. You're lucky I haven't transported him to a nice little campfire in that Native American community._ I snarled back at him, pissed off. How could he be so calm?!

_Honey, it doesn't do much to set Hunter off. Seems like he's a ticking time bomb._ Elliot said, and Hunter raised an eyebrow, but didn't deny it.

"Well, what happened to Bella?" The dumbass asked, looking as if he did nothing.

"None of your god damn business." Jared said. Elliot and Jared came about 10 minutes ago, somehow knowing something went down.

"You guys, where could she have gone?" Elyon asked, all this emotional drama getting to her. Jared was sitting with her at the counter, me in the acrylic chair hanging from the ceiling, with Elliot on the couch, and Hunter standing up. The asshole was in the doorway, chilling as if he didn't do anything. Bastard.

"Well.. She enjoyed Germany.. And London…" Jared said to himself, quietly naming the places we had gone over the years that Izzy loved.

"Fenty." Hunter muttered under his breath, deep in thought. I froze. Fenty was a definite, and I mean definite, possibility.

"Fenty?" Edward said, confused obviously.

"Fenty, you jackass. The school she went to after you fucked her life up." Hunter said, and I could see Elyon struggling to keep calm. Man, she must be having a field day.

"OK! SCREW THIS!" Elyon yelled getting up from her chair. She ran to the open window and jumped out, disappearing from sight within minutes.

"Dammit.." Jared mumbled before he made his way to follow her. He left, and soon it was silent except for our unnecessary breathing.

_**Rrrring**_

I ran to the phone, to only collide with the bastard. Hunter ended up getting the phone, and went wide eyed.

"Izzy? Where are you?" He said his voice soft and low. I got up, untangling my legs from the dumbass; I refuse to call him Edward; and went to sit with Elliot. The dumbass got up from the floor soon after, and went back to brooding in the doorway.

"I'm fine Hunter, don't worry. I just needed some time to think." I heard Izzy say.

"Izzy, just where are you?"

"A safe place Hunter, don't worry. Tell the others not to worry. Also, tell Jared he'll be in more trouble if he touches one thing in my room or if he goes near my bike." I laughed at the last thing. Only Izzy would be concerned about her bike at a time like this.

"When are you coming home?" Hunter said, looking exasperated and a bit pale. Which is saying something for us.

"End of school year. I promise."

"Ma'm, would you like a receipt?" I heard a strange voice in the background say. Just where the hell was she?

"Hold on. Hunter, I have to go. Tell everyone I love them. Bye."

And with that Izzy hung up, and Hunter let out a sigh, looking old as shit.

"Did she use a pay phone or cell?" I asked, and Hunters eyes brightened up as he checked the phone. What he saw must've made him happy.

Me and the rest of us who were left went to the phone, and saw why he was smiling. The caller ID said Devil's Boutique, a very old store we sometimes shopped online for. A store that was just conveniently in Montreal, Canada. I grinned, and knew she went back to where it all started out. Nice Izzy. Go somewhere totally fucking obvious, and think we're not gonna think you would go there. I wonder why she didn't hide the caller ID. Maybe she just didn't have enough time. The lady sounded kind of impatient.

"Huh… Am I allowed to declare a road trip?" I said, knowing there would be a road trip.

"Yeah. Sure." Hunter said, already making his way to his room to pack some things.

"I'm coming." The dumbass said quietly.

"The hell you are! Aw hell no!" I hissed, not wanting him to tag along. No way in fucking hell was he coming with us.

"You know what?" Hunter said, stomping down the stairs. Well shit.

"I'm going to humor us all. You can come along. But, you take your own damn car." He said, and I was stunned. Wow. He was acting his age for once. Amazing.

"Roadtrip." The dumbass muttered, making his way outside.

I sighed. This was going to be some hard days.

Izzy/Bella POV

"Thank you." I said briskly, and left the store as the lady said come again. Me and my stupid impulses. They could track me now. I sighed. Must everything I do be done in a rushed or stupid manner? I looked down at the remaining money I had. I had around two thousand dollars left. I didn't even comprehend the amount of money I had taken at first. I tallied it to a total of around thirty thousand dollars.

I walked around the cool Canadian town, and was glad I changed my features. I had also messed with my scent a bit. I had amethyst colored eyes, with regular skater girl cut black hair.

I made my way through the town, and reveled in how it hadn't changed much. A fact that I liked to know. I don't know why, but it made me feel more at home.

I looked at the watch, and realized it was going to be morning soon. I took a cab back to the school, and attempted to do homework.

Like I said, attempted.

* * *

"Ms. Rivers, see me after class."

I groaned. This sucks. It's been a week, and my Trig teacher hates me. And, I still haven't mastered the damn course after taking it for so many fucking years.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" I asked. It had been a week since I called home, and I was getting a feeling I would be seeing them very soon.

"Your test paper was satisfactory, but your class work and home work are a bit below expectations. I expect better in the future. You may go." was all he said, not even looking up from his papers. Damn bastard.

I walked back to my dorm, and had the feeling I was being watched. I shook it off, and went into the common room. Some people were there hanging out. A few were playing karaoke. I sighed, and slumped in a chair. I brought my iPod out, and tried to drown out the people singing. I had already listened to some really old songs, like "Love Game" by Lady Gaga, "All Nightmare Long" By Metallica, and "Don't Trust Me" By 3oh! 3, and was listening to "Holiday" by Greenday, when they came in.

Damn it all. Why can't I ever catch a fucking break?

HPOV 

I looked at the school before me. Fenty Einstein Institute. It looked the same as ever, which some minor alterations here and there. But, none the less, it was home.

I sighed. I really hope Izzys here. I wonder if she'll even be living on campus. _Might as well give it a go,_ I thought as we went into the office for Fenty.

Izzy/Bella POV 

"Iz! We found you!" Jared said in a high pitched voice as if he were mocking girls. The others proceeded after him with hello's and hey's. I looked around, and saw Hunter and Edward. Nnnnghhhh… Wait. How he know it was me? I smelt the air. God. I hate trying to conceal scents. Give me eye color. Changed. Give me bone structure. Changed. Yet to fuck with your scent, I be damned.

"Yay. The dumbass found me." I mumbled.

"You know you love me!" Jared said, imitating Nixie.

"Just who in the hell your sorry ass that?" I joked, smirking.

"Ugh! I'm so sad!" Jared said, mocking as if he cared as he sat in a chair, a hand on his forehead as if he were lightheaded.

"Drama Queen." I said.

"Damn straight." Jared just said, smirking back.

"Well, beyond this impaired dumbass over here, how are you guys?" I said, rolling my eyes.

I heard a whole bunch of fine's and ok's. I looked at Hunter and Edward, who hadn't said anything beyond a hello.

"Well, roomie, move your stuff to Kissable Death. You're bunking with us now!" Nixie shrieked with Elyon, and I noticed a lot of people were looking at us.

"Wow." I said, amazed we were all bunked together.

"Well, we had all better get our stuff to Note of Death." Hunter mumbled, and I realized he said we.

"As in all of you?" I choked out.

"I do play the piano, Bella." Edward said, and looked highly uncomfortable. I wondered why, until I noticed what he was wearing.

"Oh my fucking God. Nixie!" I said noticing Edward had on black cargo jeans, a black and red polo on, with black converses. Good God. I really, really wish I had my camera with me at that moment.

"What? He needs to blend in! Besides, I'm letting his ass outta my sight!" Nixie said, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Good God…" I muttered.

"Just like Alice…" I heard Edward complain about faintly, and smiled.

"Well, roomies, we should get to our rooms." Jared and Nixie said.

"Yet again, the twin factor is in play again." Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"Once again the not funny Hunter strikes again." Nixie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Come on you guys." Elliot said, and the guys went downstairs, where I guess the dorms for guys are. The girls were upstairs.

"Well, off to show Elyon the luxuries of Fenty!" Nixie sang out.

"Singing is Izzys thing Nixie!" Elyon said.

"What's yours? Being a bitch?"

"No! Being your annoying sister!"

"Exactly. Bitch."

"You know you love me!"

I shook my head. Living with these two in the same room is gonna be quite an experience.

**Now. I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have some major big ass stress. I know, I know. Cut the bull shit. *sighs* So, my teachers told me I'm having finals in EVERY subject. *cringes* So, I've got…… Umm… 6 left. * yells liek a mad as shit teenager* Including ADA, which is some BS since I took the HSA. Now, little girl in a tree won the age contest. I'll just say I'm a young teen. Originally, Amanda is our winner, but she unfortunately doesn't have an account. SO, if you're there Amanda, feel free to tell me what shout out you want to give out. That goes for you too little girl in a tree. Now, I leave you on this exciting note for Izzy, and let your imaginations wander off. **

**XOXO**

**Lorry **


	11. Chapter 10 Decision Making

**A/N: **

**ME: I don't own Twilight.**

**TWILIGHT: Course you don't. Youre too messy. You don't make deadlines, are disorganized, and are forgetful. **

**ME: Thank you. Some of my best qualities. **

**TWILIGHT: It wasn't a compliment dummy. **

**  
ME: It kind of is from you. **

**TWILIGHT: *thinks* Touché.**

**Chapter 10- Decision Making **

"So…"

"So…"

"Umm…"

I mentally cursed at Nixie and Elyon in my mind. They exclaimed they had to take Elliot and Jared out tonight, and that I would be stuck with Hunter and Edward. Alone. As in, oh my damn that is so fucking awkward. Those two just want me to lose my sanity for all an eternity.

"So, you went here after…" Edward said, and I looked at him. He was emo-ed out today, again. Alice came by the other day, and had a fit when she saw him. Now, she was on campus, for fashion design classes. She said it was alright we had him in disguise, as long as she picked out the outfits. Usually she ended up making him look like the stereotypical French guys.

"Yep…" I mumbled, and I was so pissed that Nixie and Elyon were having me baby sit the guys. So what if they fought?! They'll pay for the damn damages. No need to make us all feel awkward and shitty and stupid.

"So…. That Trig teacher is a bastard." Hunter said as he flipped through a book.

"What made you think that?" I said sarcastically. I had warned them, but they wouldn't listen. Due to them not listening to me, they all got detentions.

"Dunno. His bitchass gave us all detentions as soon as we walked in, calling us hooligans."

"He only called us hooligans due to the fact you all were being obnoxious." Edward stated, and I sighed.

"Oh shut it, Eddie." Hunter said, smirking. I shook my head.

"Act civilized dammit!" I hissed at them while I finished a sketch for my Art class.

"Sorry Iz…" Hunter mumbled while Edward just hummed. I looked at him with my special _What the hell shut the fuck up before I very damn well fucking make you_ look. He just shrugged, and continued to hum. I listened more closely, and noticed it was familiar. It was…. My lullaby.

I just wordlessly sat there, listening to it. I was mesmerized by the familiarity of it, the way I could still cherish it as my own. But, I was also disgusted. How could I consider cherishing anything he did for me?

Hunter continued to read his book, and I put my headphones on. I put my iPod on the highest setting, and listened to the music coming from it. But, the lullaby continued to play in my mind, not knowing I could not hear the composer of it hum it anymore.

"Iz, we're going to the Black Angels Café." Nixie said, and my ears perked up.

"That place is still around?!" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I bit my lip.

"When you say we, you mean?"

"Everyone. Including jackass."

I sighed. As if baby sitting them last week wasn't enough. Nooo. Now, when the couples are off dancing, I'm gonna be stuck with the two guys. Hell, I'd rather get shot in the face. But, it probably wouldn't hurt. But, you get my point.

"Why do you try to push my decision?" I said, and Nixie turned to look at me.

"If you don't, who will?" She said, and went into the bathroom. Her words left a chill in me, and I pondered over what she said. _If you don't, who will?_ The words left me confused, yet they made sense. I continued to think about it and later deemed myself insane.

* * *

"Come on! Dance already!" Elyon said, and I glared at her.

"You do not know how strongly I wish I could get my self wasted." I said, and Elliot came along with Nixie.

"My my Izzy. Aren't you the raging alcoholic?" He said, and I gave him my death glare. Nixie just grinned. Jared was off probably pranking someone. Hunter was sitting in one of the booths, brooding. Edward was doing the same, only in another area of the club/café.

"Fuck off." I said, and Elliot just smirked.

"Naw. I'm your annoying older brother. You're supposed to tell me "fuck off", and I'm supposed to tell you to tell your boyfriend that. So, tell that Mr. Brooding."

"When did you become such a smart ass? Dammit Nixie. You have officially corrupted him."

"Good. That's been my goal for the past…. I dunno… Century?" She said, smirking. Some partiers stared at us, but we all responded their stares with glares. I guess us talking in riddles and talking as if we were way older than we looked had people stare at us. What can I say? We certainly don't censor what we say.

The night went on, and I just watched the clock tick. I had changed my looks back to normal, and felt weird being at the club. I remembered when my family told me about the tour all those decades ago. Generally, the place didn't change. It just had a lot more pictures. Pictures of past bands or artists that performed here. Many of them Fenty students by the looks of it. There was even the picture of E=MC2, although it was really faded.

I went outside to get some fresh air. The cigarette smoke in there was getting a bit too much for me. Although Fenty was a high school, it also had some college courses there. So, drinking and smoking are bound to happen. And, well, hell. The high school kids do it anyways. I guess they heed the motto "Just do it" from Nikes.

"I don't give a damn."

"Well then, neither do I."

"God, you piss me off."

I turned around, to see Edward and Hunter arguing. Edward had worn some thing Alice chose for him yet again, but it was normal clothings. He looked strangely out of place here. His attire suggested he be at the yuppies hang out, Have It All. Alice didn't really head out much though. She was either on the phone with her family, or designing something or another.

"You piss me off."

"Respect your elders little boy."

"I could be your father."

"On the contraire. First, I know I'm older. Second, I would be a dumb ass if you were."

I listened to their childish argument, and thought who was older. Hunter was 120 when I was changed, and that made him 210 now. When I met Edward, he was 104, and I'll add two years for when I was human, making it 106. Add 90 years, and you'll get 196. Hmm. Hunter was older than him. But it wasn't showing. They were acting like little kids.

"Cut it out now dammit!" I yelled, and a lot of people turned to me. I grinned and waved at them. They just shrugged it off and did what ever the hell they were doing before hand. The thing I love about my fellow misunderstood classmates. They know when not to butt the hell in.

"Would you two stop fighting dammit!" I hissed, and they turned to look at me. Edward raised an eyebrow, while Hunter observed me.

"What Edward? Gonna point out that you're older than me? Well, you're not acting like it. You too Hunter." I said, as the two opened their mouths then shut it.

Hunter opened his mouth, and what I heard I did not expect.

"Then choose one of us Iz."

Edward nodded his head, and I grimaced.

"It's not easy."

"Why not?" Edward said, and I glared at him.

"Maybe because I love you both, for reasons entirely different!" I said, and looked at the sky.

"Well, Iz, you know you're going to have to choose."

"I know!" I said, exasperation showing in my voice. It wobbled a little, but the thick headed idiots took no notice.

"Isabella. Choose. It's either me or him."

I looked at them both, and realized they were right. I had to choose.

"Give me a week." I said, and they nodded. They walked away, and I noticed that they weren't arguing for once.

_Amazing what it takes to make two people stop arguing,_ I thought as they went back into the club. I closed my eyes, wishing it all away, wishing I had an answer. Because, I sure as hell didn't have one.

And it scares me shit less.

**Now, this is the chappie before everything will go a bit confusing. Hang on with me. I'm out from school, and was having some major WB. WB is a bitch, lemme tell you that. *sigh* Now, the next chappie will be the "Hunter" chapter. Then the Edward chapter will come in. Most likely, there will be epilogues following those. I know, confusing. Trust me. I've been like oh my damn this is gonna be crazy. Thank you so much to those who have put up with my dumbness and bitchiness and tardiness. THANKS A MILLION! Thank you to those who have me on story/author alert, or favorite author/story. Luv you all. Check out my other two stories, Chosen (A Harry Potter Twilight Crossover, Main Pairing- Harry Potter x Bella Swan) And Stranger Than Fiction. Thanks! Luv yall.**

**XOXO **

**Lorry, your crazy author. **


	12. AN :

**A/N: **

Ok, IM really sorry for the long wait!! Im so dissapointed in my cpu and in myself. :( My cpu lost the recent chapters I had been workign on (and they were almost finished too) of the followign stories of mine:

( Twilight) To Hell with Fate (Both of the chappies for Edward and Hunter as well as an epilogue for edward)  
(Twilight Harry Potter Crossover) Chosen (chapters 5 and 6)

As well as a work in progress story I may or may not be calling "The Aftermath" for The Host (my newest obsession :p lol). Im really really pissed at my computer, and am sorry to say that it'll take me at least 2-3 weeks to make them all back up, and to write them. This is kind of when Alex (my friend/editor/ co-writer/friend Stranger Than Fiction) would sya somethign like "Always have a back up file ro make sure you wrote them down in your jounrla" Unfortuantely, i have learned my lesson the hard way -rolls eyes and sighs- Im really really sorry to you guys, and know this is unfair to you guys. I'm also very sorry for not updating much in the summer. Turns out my bitchy muse responds to stress, whihc I have a lot durign the school year, which started for me back in AUgust, on the 24th. But, my chappie for STF (Stranger than Fiction) Has survived, which is miraculous! lol i know, im sorry, since most of you guys dont even read ti XD Now, I'm waiting for Alex to submit her chappie for it so I can post that and mine, for those of you who do read it. I will be posting this AN on Chosen, To Hell With Fate, and Stranger than FIciton. Thanks, and please have some patience. I wont blame you if ur pissed. I would be too.

XOXO

Lorry


	13. Chapter 10 Till Death Do Us Part

**Alrite... I would hate me too if I were you all. I'm really sorry. I've just had a bitchy writers block, and with entrance exams for high schools goign on for the past two months(they are more in Jan -.-) And I've been really out of it. But... TA DA! -looks a bit hopeful- Heres the chapter for Hunter. I'm not even sure if I'll do an Edward one, hes starting to get one my nerves lol I got inot a writign mood yesterday, (christmas day) and here was the product. Your reviews kept me going, and for that I love you guys.  
**

**Chapter 10- Till Death Do Us Part  
**

3rd Person POV

The little pixie like vampire stood in her cobalt blue and gold one person dorm, a measuring tape hanging from her neck, and a pin cushion in her hand. On the table was a sketch book, the page open to a design the vampire had done herself.

She flipped through of a book of swatches, trying to complete her homework assignment. Next to the table was a life size mannequin, much bigger than the vampire's small frame.

She paused suddenly, and her eyes glazed over. She dropped the book, but didn't quite notice, or care. She was seeing something that had been plaguing her for weeks.

She scowled, but slowly started smiling gently. Her golden eyes became alert again, and she took off the measuring tape and lightly tossed the pin cushion on the table. She sighed, and smiled a bit.

"May he treat you well, Bella." Alice said as she walked out the door, smiling slightly.

BPOV

"_Isabella, choose. Either me or him." _

"_I don't want you." _

_Voices swirled around me, and I covered my ears with my hands. _

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled, and I started running. The voices stopped, and I stopped running. In front of me was a fork in the trail. I started panicking. Which one to choose?! I felt a hand on my shoulder, and screamed. _

I woke up, gasping a bit. I looked around, and noticed that Nixie and Elyon weren't there. I got up slowly, and looked around till I noticed one of the stationary papers pinned to the corkboard we had. I didn't have to get closer to read it, but did anyways. I rubbed my eyes out of habit, and read the note, running a hand through my messy hair.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty! _

**Whoever the hell said she's sleeping beauty?**

_Oh shush Nix while I write her the damn note! _

**Oh whatever I'm going to go hit Hunter with a monster sized snowball or some shit.**

_Oooh, be careful or you'll face ze wrath of Izzy _

***Snicker* Yes I'm so scared**

_*smirks* You should be. _

**Hahahaha, well Iz, its been snowing and we went into to the forest to play hide and go seek and snow ball and possibly tag. **

_WAIT WERE PLAYING TAG?!  
_**Yep, you're idiotic husband brought it up. Hunter and Elliot *rolls eyes* couldn't resist. Said it's a "pastime" of our family. **

_God… I might even stay here with sleeping beauty. You and Jared go too far sometimes. _

***scoff* We do not! Besides, you're coming whether you like it or not. **

_NOOOO!! Well, Iz, you'll know were to find us. Just follow the trail of destruction till you see us. _

I shook my head, laughing softly. I sat on the edge of my bed, sighing. I hadn't seen Hunter and Edward much this week, seeing how it was the week before Christmas break, meaning everyone had exams. I had taken my four core subjects exams already: Government and Politics, Trigonometry/Pre Calc, (I think I may even understand the damn thing now) Chemistry 12, and English 12. I had also already taken my electives: Vocals and Music Theory 12, Sketching Advanced, and Piano. I was finally free, and I guessed everyone else was too if they were playing.

I put on a cute black and emerald plaid jacket with a matching scarf over my jeans and emerald turtleneck. Even though it was completely unnecessary for me, who couldn't even feel the cold, we had to keep up appearances. I looked in the mirror, and sighed. I looked a bit of a mess, vampire or not. After applying some pale pink lip gloss, some mascara, a bit of eyeliner, and fixing my hair, I put on my black suede boots and walked out the door.

Evidence of a snow day was everywhere. A bunch of the kids were in the common room, even though it was only noon. Most should have been in class. A bunch had what I could smell as hot chocolate spiked with a bit of either vodka or whiskey. (Got to hand it to them, that must be a pretty alright combo) I left, leaving them to their drinking (literally) to go find my family.

I noticed little things that were off. A statue had a chip in it, which wasn't really noticeable to anyone except vampires. I followed things like that, until I nearly got hit by a snowball.

"DUCK!" I heard Nixie yell, and I rolled my eyes.

"That would've been helpful a second ago!" I yelled, picking up some snow and forming it into a snowball. I pushed my way through the trees, and was bombarded by snowballs. I heard a bunch of laughter, until I growled.

"Oh shit." I heard Elliot say, and soon a bunch of running was heard. I dug my way out of the snow, and grinned evilly.

"Come out come out wherever you are fellow smartasses…" I mumbled as I eyed a tree. It was an oak, and I could see a faint line that looked a bit out of place. I smirked. I tip toed over quietly, and kicked the tree.

"FUCKIE OW YOU JACKASS!" Jared yelled, the door kicked in now and him stuck between the door and the back of the tree.

"Tag, you're it." I said as I hit him with a snowball, laughing. I ran as he cursed. Soon, snowballs flooded the air, and my jacket was discarded near some trees. After some extensive ducking, being hit, and jumping, Nixie and Jared managed to get into a huge argument, meaning time out for the rest of us. I had gotten out my phone, checking texts (to my amazement I saw a text from Edward. Freaking stalker) and taking pictures. Smirking, I took one of Jared in a headlock by Nix. That is so my new wall paper.

"IZ WHAT WAS THAT FLASH GOD DAMMI-"

I sighed as they rolled down the hill, and looked at the horizon. Canada was beautiful as ever, even 90 years later. You would've thought that humans would've fucked the world up quite a bit by now, but global warming had gotten a hell of a lot better, and so did pollution. I guess human kind COULD change their ways. It just… Took them a while.

I heard some footsteps near me, and didn't bother turning my head. I knew it was Hunter, and I smiled slightly.

"You haven't been able to sneak up on me in 90 years, what makes you think you can now?" I said quietly, and he laughed slightly.

"You're right." He said as he sat down next to me.

"So…" I said, and he sighed.

"Iz… Things have gotten weird lately, I know. But.. The thing is I just want you to know that whoever you choose, I'll be happy for you. If that prat makes you happy, then I won't say anything. Just… Promise me you won't abandon this family if you do go with mind reader. I don't think we could stand losing you." He said, and I leaned on him slightly.

"I would never abandon you guys.." I mumbled, and he chuckled a bit.

"I would hope so, we're just too awesome to ditch." He said, and I rolled my eyes, but laughed.

"Thank you." I said quietly, and he didn't say anything. I think he knew what I was talking about. Either that or he was thinking. Either way, it was quiet. Aside from Jared's yells from down the hill and Elliot telling Nixie to get off Jared. But, other than that, perfect moment.

* * *

" I love the way that your heart breaks  
with every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all be new  
and living like it all depends on you

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied  
with face value wisdom and happy lies  
you take what they say and go back and cry  
you're so close to me that you nearly died

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again

they don't have to understand you  
be still  
wait and know I understand you  
be still  
be still

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking  
and pouring out

Here you are down on your knees  
trying to find air to breathe  
right where I want you to be again  
I love you please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe"

I took in a deep breath, and bowed to the crowd. I grinned, and got off stage with Elyon.

"I don't know why you didn't bring lacky one and two. It's a bit weird to see two girls carrying around thousands of dollars worth of DJ equipment by them selves ya know." She mumbled.

"Lacky one is with Nix, and Lacky two is somewhere in the forest hiding from Hunter." I mumbled back. Jared's dumbass said something about me earlier having to do with Edward, and Hunter got… Upset. Last I checked they were in the Quebec forests, up north.

Elyon just mumbled more, and went off to go talk to the manager about holding our equipment here. Black Angel Cafe was in full swing tonight, and I enjoyed it. I sat on one of the bar stools, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well… That was a nice performance."

I turned around, and groaned as I saw Edward. Damn it.

"Thanks." I said, and looked at the stage, where another band was playing.

"Bella…" he started, when I turned to glare at him.

"I told you once, and this is the last time I'm telling you. Bella Swan died in a bus crash 90 years ago." I said, venom in my voice. But, damn, he didn't so much as flinch.

"Isabella Marie Swan died on records that day. But, I know she didn't. Because she's right here." He said and started examining a strand of my black and maroon streaked hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan is dead, and standing right here is Isabella Marie Berkeley." I spat out, sick of this. I slapped his hand, and put my hair in a ponytail.

"Bel-"

"Izzy god dammit!"

Grinding his teeth, he said, "Fine then, Izzy."

"Better" I said, and fiddled with one of the drink coasters on the bar table.

"Izzy…Wether you like it or not, I love you." He said, and I glared at him.

"Yes, that's exactly why you left me in that hellhole, and made my life itself a living hell." I said, bluntly. There we go. He finally flinched.

"Be- Izzy, I know what I did was wrong. But, I thought it was for your own good. And I'm sorry for tha-"

"Tell me Edward, just who are you in love with? Your old innocent naïve Bella? Or me, Izzy?" I said.

"I…"He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I snorted. He didn't know the answer, and that's what made him an ass. For leaving his mate, because he was in love with the old me. Too bad for him she was long gone.

"Go back to Forks Cullen. And while you're at it, stop being an ass to your mate and make up with her." I said, and swiftly got to my feet, and left him at the bar. I found Elyon outside, leaning on the wall, looking amused.

"Bitch! You left me in there on purpose!" I screeched. She chuckled.

"The hell I did. Now come on before Cullen comes after you." She said, and I continued to glare at her.

"El… There's only one more day till the week deadline." I mumbled when we back to the dorm.

"Yeah I know. Which is why I let arsehole talk to you." She said, her accent coming out.

"Bleh… I would've preferred not…" I mumbled as I went upstairs to our room. El was probablty gonna go see if the boys were back yet, going downstairs. I went into my practice room, and sat down in front of the grand piano I had. I played a couple bars of a new song I was thinking of actually working on, and sighed. I smiled slightly, and began playing an old song. I was amazed I remembered the whole thing, and played it softly on the piano. I took my hair out of its ponytail, and began singing with the piano. I relaxed, and everything felt a bit in my control for once.

"To think you wrote this 91 years ago and played it at our graduation." A voice said, and I turned around.

"I guess so." I said softly, and Hunter walked in.

"I never did get over how the parents faces went when you played this song." He said, and I laughed softly.

"Yep, they were pretty surprised to hear it."

"I think they were expecting something a hell of a lot more grunge."

"I think so too."

It was a silent for a while, but it wasn't awkward or anything. It was those kind of silences that were sort of meant to be, the ones were it wasn't really a silence, but a silent exchange of words.

Did I love him? Yes, I did. The thing is, could I love him to the fullest? I didn't want to say I would, if I never could. I admit, I was still a bit hung up on Edward. Even after all these years. But… I think I WANTED to be over him. I just couldn't now.

"Pirate…" Hunter mumbled, and I looked at him. I laughed.

"Yes captain?" I asked, and he seemed to hesitate.

"Good night." He said, kissing the top of my head, and walking out. I sighed. I could tell it wasn't what he wanted to say originally, and I don't know whether I was grateful about that or not.

* * *

_I was walking in the forest, and felt someone following me. I ran and ran, and noticed my hair for once. It was brown. Mahogany brown. I continued to run, and there was a fork in the road. My eyes frantically scanned the horizon of each, but it was too foggy to see anything, even for my eyes. I hesitated, and felt like one was protective and accepting, as well as kind and caring. The other road felt hesitant but caring, and kind as well as protective. I hesitated, and felt something just on my heel. I stepped toward one, but changed my mind, and went the other way. Soon, I was greeted by warm brown eyes, with a hint of gold. My hair went back to normal, its black and maroon streaked way. I felt a hand go through it, and a small whisper. _

"_I love you."_

I woke up, gasping. It was morning, but it didn't show out. It was a snowy day again, the clouds making it dark. Elyon and Nixie weren't around, and I realized they had mentioned they were going skiing. I ran a hand through my hair, and knew I had to go do something. I hurriedly put on my Nightmare Before Christmas slippers, and a loose fitting black sweater over my tank top.

I walked out my door, not caring to brush my hair or to put any makeup on. I slowly made my way downstairs, and knocked on the door that had a sign that said _Note of Death_. I didn't bother to knock, glad that only one of them was in there. The one I was looking for.

He came out of the bathroom, his hand running through his hair. I laughed silently, having caught him before he took a shower. He wore only his pajama bottoms, and looked confused. It was kind of funny on him.

"You know, its rude not to knock." He said, and I rolled my eyes. I quickly closed the space between us, and took a deep breath.

"Errr… Are you ok?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"I'm perfect." I said before I kissed him. He was surprised at first, but put his arms around me. I had never felt so safe and _glad _to be in someone's arms in a while. My hands went through his hair, as he held me.

"That's… Quite.. A wake up call…" He mumbled as he rested his forehead against my own. I laughed softly.

"Isn't it?" I teased, and he grinned slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hunter."

I had said it, and it was done now. I was perfect now. My heart felt WHOLE for the first time in so long. I was happy. Truly happy now. As I stood there, with Hunters arms around me, I knew I made the right choice. He was my life, my savior in a way. He saved my life all those years ago, physically and mentally, as well as emotionally. And you know what? He was the librarian who put the most effort for the book, staying overtime to patch her up. He was the gardener who stayed till dark getting rid of the weeds. And you know what? I was happy to spend the rest of my immortal life with him.

Forever, till death do us part.

\

**Review if you want an Edward Chapter, to see if I should go and write one for you Eddie Supporters! REMEMBER! Pirate and Captain Together Foreva!! haha...Epilogue to come next if you guys DONT want eddie chap.  
**


	14. Epilogue To Hell With Fate

Epilogue- To Hell With Fate

"Do you, Isabella Marie Berkeley, take Hunter Daniel Aniston to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, blah blah bla-" Jared said, and Nixie slapped him upside the head.

"Arse…" Elyon mumbled from next to Nixie, and Elliot shook his head slightly. Jared sighed.

"Come on, you know we didn't repeat these vows when we got married, they're a load of bull for vampires. We don't even get the sniffles!" He said, and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Jared, I now regret not asking Elliot to get the marriage license." Hunter said, and Jared feigned shock.

"Well, I never!" He said, smirking, and I slapped him upside the head now.

"How about you just say the end, and we all forget about you being an ass at our first wedding, eh?" I said, and Jared snorted.

"Alright my lady, will do." He said, and cleared his throat, making an act of getting his "priest" voice on.

"Now, do you Isabella Marie Berkeley, take Hunter Daniel Aniston to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Jared said, and I looked into Hunter's eyes. They were a molting gold color, from hunting the night before. Although they were brown at the time, they still reminded me of the first day we met. I smiled, and held my hand is his own.

"I do." I said softly, and Jared nodded as if he actually expected another answer.

"Do you, Hunter Daniel Aniston, take Isabelle Marie Berkeley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jared said, and Hunter smiled right back at me.

"I do."

With that, we kissed, and everyone clapped. Everyone, in this case, being Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Elliot, Jared, Nixie, and Elyon. Alice came to me after I kissed Hunter the first time (the damn little psychic) and immediately congratulated me while I felt my face warm up for the first time in… Well… A while. Which was really weird, seeing how it didn't get flushed or anything, but I was a bit embarrassed seeing how Hunter was only in his pajama pants and I was kind of tangled up with him. That and we had been kissing when she walked in.

Rosalie came around after she came by to help Alice move out after graduation, and soon they became good friend with Elyon and Nixie. Naturally, when the guys hung out together, they became good friends. Of course, nobody spoke much about Edward, and I wasn't all too curious about it. I hope he resolved whatever crap he did to the girl he had been with, but you never know…

- 100 years later- ((God theyre old lmao))

"You know, you could stop being such an arse and act your age."

"I'm exactly the same age as you, so you have no point. Besides, you're older by like a decade look-wise."

"Yes, but you always took pride in being a few minutes older than me! So own up to it."

"Yeah yeah, but you have more life experience per say since you're almost 30."

"Technically we're both 310 years old, so how about you just shut up."

"Hey, I'm coven leader. I get to do what I want."

"Hey, I'm your sister. Therefore it applies for me too then."

"If it applies for you, then it does for Izzy since she's my wife."

"I don't care. Then Alec is included too!"

"God, still stubborn. Too bad the clumsiness went away."

"You're still the joker, too bad the shyness went away. I think I liked you better when you would shy away from girls."

"Psht… As if you're the one to talk about shyness. I wonder how long it took you to even look at a boy, none the less speak to him."

"About the same time it took you for a girl."

I sighed, but laughed a bit. It was strange seeing Hunter fight with Lacey, who was changed at the age 28, seeing how the age difference showed. A lot. But, they did look the same. In their own weird sense. They both had dark brown hair that looked black at times, and same cheekbone structure. Hunter was taller, but only by 3 inches. She of course looked older, but not by that much. It was really creepy when we saw Lacey at first. Hunter thought he saw a ghost.

We found her and Alexander when we were visiting the Volturi, shortly after me and Hunter got married the first time. It was really confusing, but in the end we found that Lacey indeed hadn't died, but had become a vampire. Now, her and Alec pose as our guardians, and we're their musically inclined children.

"Come on, calm down you two." Alec said. He had dirty blonde hair, and was Hunter's height. He was 30 when he was changed, and looked a bit older than Lacey, but not by much.

"Seriously, you two bicker like well.." Nixie started saying.

"Like siblings and although you guys are," Elyon said.

"It's time to cool it because we're here." Nixie finished, and Elyon gave her a five. They were both wearing the same dress, but in different colors. Nixie's was black with red nylon over the skirt, while Elyon's nylon was purple. I myself was wearing a black dress, and Lacey was wearing a turquoise dress. **(Pics will be up on my profile)** The guys were wearing standard tuxedos, with the color of their mate's dress in their breast pocket. In Hunters case, his was black.

"Well, damn, you're right.." Jared said, and I rolled my eyes. We were being escorted to the Volturi for Aro's millennium birthday or something. I've lost count of how old that crazy bastard is. Soon, the car stopped, and the door was opened.

"Thank you." I mumbled to one of the humans who worked for the Volturi. It was still a bit creepy to think that Aro hired them just for most of them to die, or for them to be changed and set into the Volturi Guard. We walked inside one of the many old but elegant buildings, where the celebration would be. Aro himself was greeting people, and I smiled at him.

"Ah yes, Isabelle and Hunter. What a delight to see you two a- Oh, Lacey and Alexander as well. And.. Good Lord Hunter, did you bring the whole coven?" Aro said, joking a bit. To think he could joke was a bit weird, but it was him. Hunter smiled.

"Of course, to help celebrate your millennium birthday. You didn't think I'd leave these party animals at home did you?" he said with a little wink, and Aro laughed.

"Very well then, very well. I trust Mrs. Berkely and Mr. Harrison will refrain from breaking another one of the priceless vases and sculptures." Aro said with a laugh, and I shook my head remembering that time those two got into a fight when we were visiting and had broken some… Artifacts. Aro was gracious enough to not charge us, but did joke about stealing one of us for his guard.

We soon went into the ballroom, where many other vampires were form around the world. I recognized Tanya from the Denali coven, and Zafrina from the Amazonian Clan. Many others were in the mix, and soon I saw the Cullens. I had seen Rosalie and Alice, along with Emmett and Jasper, a few months ago when they visited us in Montreal. (We loved Canada, and kept returning to it every few so decades in different towns) Carlisle and Esme looked the very same as always, and Edward was there, along with that girl. Annabelle I believe. A bit appropriate… Edward and Annabelle were old names, even back when I was human. Imagine now, 190 years later.

They waved slightly, and they smiled slightly. Lacey and Alec knew about the Cullens of course, and we all waved back. I looked at Edward, and truthfully, he looked happy. Him and Annabelle were talking amongst themselves, an occasional laugh or giggle emitted. I smiled a bit. At least Edward got his happy ending too.

I had barely noticed when Nixie and Elliott disappeared, and Elyon and Jared went to the center of the dance floor. Hunter took my hand, and soon Lacey and Alec went to the dance floor too.

"Shouldn't you go over there and do that coven leader crap you do?" I murmured to him, and he squeezed my hand.

"If you say so.." He said, sighing, and I laughed. Carlisle smiled slightly when we made our way over. Pleasantries were exchanged, and I even hugged Esme and Carlisle. Annabelle gave me a smile from where she and Edward were, and I smiled back as well.

Hunter talked to Emmett, which I don't think was the best choice, and I went over to Edward and Annabelle. Anabelle was wearing a white dress, **(pic on profile)** and Edward wore a tuxedo.

"I'm guessing you did go back to your mate after all, Cullen." I said, and he smiled slightly.

"I guess I did Swan." He said, and I sighed.

"You seriously don't stop. Well, to you it would be Berkeley, but it's really Aniston now." I said, and he laughed slightly.

"I just did it to annoy you. It's quite the amusing thing you know."

I bit my tongue back to say something smart to him, something that would be anatomically impossible for him. I turned to Annabelle.

"I guess this idiot finally came to his senses." I joked, and she laughed.

"I guess he did." She said, and the lowered her voice slightly.

"I.. I'm sorry about what I said to you. I had no right to, and I barely knew you." She said, and I was a bit surprised.

"It's alright." I said softly, and she smiled.

"Well, Aniston, do you mind if I take my wife here?" Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"She's not exactly a possession you know. And whatever, don't step on her feet now." I said, and left them to their dancing. I went into the hallway, passing uptight Jane and her brother, Alec, as well as Benjamin from the Egyptian Coven. After some nodding and smiling and a few waves, I went out to the balcony I knew from my visits to Volterra. I leaned on the barrier holding me back from falling, the stone feeling a bit cool to my cold skin. The warm but cool breeze blew through my hair, and I enjoyed it. It was June 2nd, Italy's day of independence. A nice Summer day for those Italians celebrating their nations independence, with festivals and parades. I somewhat envied them, seeing how they would be able to pretty from dusk till dawn. They could go into the sunlight, and not be worried about someone seeing them. But, I didn't regret being a vampire, about being here at this moment, and not in a grave.

I looked up at the moon, and smiled slightly at it. I heard someone come up behind me, and smiled slightly.

"You know, you keep thinking you can sneak up on me like you could 190 years ago.." I mumbled and soon his lips were near my ear.

"Yes, but I can try can't I?" He murmured, and I smiled slightly.

"You can try, of course. But, don't expect to succeed." I said as I turned my face to him. My back now leaned on the edge of the balcony, and I looked up to his face. Even in my heels I was still shorter than him. By a lot.

"Very well then, Mrs. Aniston." He said.

"Well then, Mr. Aniston." I said, and the sound of fireworks being shot into the sky reached my ears

"I don't imagine this is an appropriate holiday to celebrate, is it?" He said, his face a centimeter from my own.

"Of course it is, we must celebrate Italy's independence and Aro's millennium birthday. Where is your respect?" I joked, and he laughed.

"Well, how about you teach me some respect?" He said, and I smirked slightly.

"I think I will." I said, and shut his next remark up by kissing him, as the fireworks began their light display, the cracking sound and applause and celebration of the Italians below us lost in my perfect moment. As his hand got tangled up in my hair, and his other ran down my back, I thought of all the memories me and him had made over the years. Not one of them would I trade for anything in the world, not for money, not for anything. I broke the kiss of for a minute.

"I love you." I whispered, and he smiled as he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too Iz." He whispered back, and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips.

"I take it we leave them wondering, and stay on the balcony." I said softly against his lips, and he smiled.

"Why, I think I need to learn some more respect then." He said, and I laughed. Everything was perfect. The price of immortality was a few days to burn, to wonder if you'd survive. The outcome of it? Pure bliss, having forever to be with the ones you love.

Some may have said me and Edward were fated to be together. You know what I say? To hell with fate. I'll make my own happy ending. The choices were to either sulk forever over Edward, to forgive him for something I couldn't quite come to terms with him, or to be with the one that helped me through it all, the one that had been there for me. None the less, I made my choice. A chapter had closed when I moved to Forks, another started. That one ended when Edward left, and another had started. So far, my life as a book has been dramatic but worth it. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I said to hell with fate, and came up with my own happy ending. One that I loved, and wouldn't trade for the world.

**There you have it, the ending to "To Hell With Fate". It makes me sad to be wrappign this story up, and I'm glad you guys read it. To those who have been there from the beginning, or who just started to reading. You guys rock. I couldn't find it in my heart to write for Edward, and so I won't. I loved all of your input, and hope you guys have loved the story. I'm thinkign about writing a prequel to it all, from Hunters view. It'll prob be a mash up of his earlier life before the band, MC *Musical Closure*, and THWF *To Hell With Fate*. Im not quite sure yet. Ill keep you guys posted. Its with my pleasure but sadness to declare this story over. I loved writing it, love those who stayed with me. Thanks. **

**Your Author; **

**Lorry.**

**PS: I still dont own Twilight :( So if you could cheer me up with a review, ill love you forever!! lol  
**


End file.
